Flight in the clouds
by Goldfish Princess
Summary: Nakano Kazumi is the new girl in the school, who happens not to like crowds just like a certain carnivore...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own my character Nakano Kazumi.

Characters might be OOC. Also in this story they are at their last year at school. And yes, Hibari is still on the school while Ryohei has already graduated. Strange, isn't it?

''Oh God I'm in time. I have made it to the school before the bell. I'm so happy!'' A girl was screaming in front of the gates of Namimori Middle.

''Oi herbivore, you are noisy. Move or I will bite you to death.'' Said Hibari as he approached the girl.

''But I have made it to the school in time. I'm so happy, I'm...'' And then suddenly she fainted. Hibari caught her before she hit the ground.

''Weak herbivores. To faint on school grounds.'' He said as he carried the girl to the infirmary. But , he couldn't help not to notice her. She was really beautiful with long straight black hair and pale skin tone. She had rosy lips and if he remembered right she had dark blue eyes. And it was the first time that someone was so happy for coming to school in time. Well, the students of Namimori would be happy because that would mean ''no biting'' , but this girl was the new student so there was a possibility that she wouldn't know him. But , anyway, she was just a weak herbivore...

After an hour the girl was now alone in the infirmary. She was still a little dizzy so she didn't make any attempt to leave the place. After all, the nurse had suggested her to rest well. It wasn't like she was sick or something like that. It was just her cursed fear for uknown crowds. Whenever she is before an uknown crowd she starts to feel dizzy and faints. She has that problem only with people that she doesn't know. And that's why when she stepped foot at Namimori, which was full of people that she didn't know, she passed out...

After two hours of resting she decided that it was about time to go to the classroom... She just hoped that she wouldn't faint again. She knocked on the door and then walked in when she got permission to enter the classroom.

''Ok everyone , I want to introduce to you , your new classmate.'' Said the teacher and then waited for her to introduce herself.

''Hello, everyone! I am Nakano Kazumi and I hope to get allong well with all of you.'' She gathered up all her courage to said that and then she went to sit at the seat the teacher suggested to her. For the next hour she focused to one thing. To know her classmates, of course. Soon, her attention focused on six people.A girl with an eye patch, purple hair and a single purple eye. A girl with orange hair and a really warm smile and a dark haired girl who seemed to be friends with the orange haired girl. A tall boy with black hair, warm brown eyes and a warm smile, a silver haired boy with really beautiful green eyes. And last but not least a boy with brown, spikey hair and warm brown eyes. The special about this boy was that at times he seemed like a bunny and at times he seemed like he was the centre of the world. Well, she just hoped to get along well with the six of them...

''Hello! I'm Sasagawa Kyoko and this is my best friend Kurokawa Hana. We hope to be friends with you if you want to.'' The orange haired girl said to her at the end of the class hour.

''Of course, I'd love to!'' Answered Kazumi with a smile.

'' Really? That's great! Ok now come to meet my other friends too.'' Kyoko said and dragged her outside the class. Kazumi soon discovered that Kyoko's friends were the people who got her attention in the class.

''Here we are! Ok, everyone, you know that she is new here so be nice with her.'' Said Kyoko.

'' Yes, you are right. Hello, I am Yamamoto Takeshi, this girl is Chrome Dokuro, this guy is Gokudera Hayato and this guy is Sawada Tsunayoshi.''

'' Nice to meet all of you... Well, I'd like to ask you...Are you a bunny? She just couldn't help not to ask that the boy with the spikey hair. Tsuna sweatdropped. He knew that he was cute, way too many people had said that, but seriously...A bunny?

'' What the hell! Of course Juudaime is not a bunny!'' Gokudera shouted at her.

''Bossu...''Said Chrome, blushing.

'' Maa ma, Gokudera there is no reason to get angry at her. No, Kazumi san, Tsuna is not a bunny.''

'' Of course I know that he isn't. I just thought that he is cute like one and I would be happy if he was my brother. That's all.'' Said Kazumi with honesty.

'' Really? That's so sweet of you.'' Said Kyoko.

'' May I ask you if you are allright? We heard that you were in the infirmary.'' Asked Hana.

'' Yes I'm fine. Fortunately, a guy whose name is Hibari Kyoya brought me to the infirmary. That's what the nurse had told me.''

'' Hieee! Hibari san brought you to the infirmary?'' Tsuna wasn't the only one surprised.

'' Yes. Is something wrong with that?'' Asked Kazumi.

'' Ehmm...No , I guess not.'' Said all of them.

'' May I ask you why did you faint?''

'' Well, Kyoko chan, I fainted because I have a fear for uknown crowds. Well, I guess I'm not a big fan of them, especially when I don't know the people. That's all. And now excuse me, but I have to thank my saviour.'' She said and left them...

'' Did she just say that she doesn't like crowds?''

''Uknown crowds.''

'' Yeah...but still...crowds...''

'' Yeah..Strange...isn't it?...'' Everyone was obviously surprised about what Kazumi had said... Well, the new girl was with no doubt, an interesting one...


	2. Chapter 2

Hibari was at the disciplinary committee room working on a lot of paperwork, when a knock at the door interrupted him. He looked at the door obviously annoyed...

''Come in.'' He said irritated. The door opened and ...guess who it was? It was the girl who had fainted... What the hell... Did she plan to faint again?

'' Ehmm...Excuse me, I'd like to thank you for what you did for me today.'' Kazumi said and bowed before him.

'' I did it only because I didn't want a fainted herbivore on school grounds.''

'' Oh! Fine then , sorry for interrupting you. I'm going back to class now.''

'' Just don't faint again on this school or I will bite you to death.''

'' I promise.'' She bowed again and left the room...

Hibari sighed and got back to his paperwork only to discover that he couldn't concentrate. And he couldn't concentrate because he was confused because of Kazumi. You see, the matter was that he wasn't annoyed by her presence...Hibari Kyoya wasn't annoyed by a herbivore's presence...And that was confusing him. After a while he decided to search for her name. He had to know the name of the herbivore that made him feel like that...

'' Kazumi san!'' Tsuna called her when he saw her getting out of the disciplinary committee room.

'' Oh! It's you Tsuna.'' She said and moved closer to him.

'' Did everything go alright with Hibari san? I hope that he didn't scare you a lot.'' Tsuna asked her , worried.

'' He didn't scare me at all. Was I supposed to feel fear, while I was talking to him?''

'' No! Ehmm..I mean, did he not threaten you that he is going to bite you to death?''

'' Ah! Yes he did. And I'm clever enough to realise that he meant that he was going to hurt me.''

'' And still, you didn't feel fear?''

'' The only feeling I had while I was with him , was the feeling of safety. And allow me to reveal a secret about myshelf Tsuna san... In my entire life I had never felt something like that.'' She said to him and then turned around.

_''Huh? What was that sudden pain in her eyes?''_ Tsuna thought, confused as he followed her...

'' Tsuna san , may I ask you something about Hibari san? That's his name right?''

'' Yeah! Of course you can Kazumi san.''

'' Fine then...What are the things he likes or dislikes? I want to thank him for making me feel safe.''

'' Hmm...Well, he adores this school and he doesn't like it at all when someone breaks a school rule or when causes damage to it. He has a strong dislike for crowds and he really likes fighting strong opponents. Oh ! He likes small animals too!''

'' Well, let's see...I am not a small animal-in fact I'm not an animal at all- and I am not strong so I can't fight with him. But I will try not to crowd around him and...''

'' And?'' Tsuna asked her as she had fell silent.

But Kazumi didn't reply. She just began to run towards the Disciplinary Committee room leaving a surprised Tsuna behind...

'' Well, what is it this time herbivore?'' Hibari asked her , trying to hide his surprise that he wasn't annoyed again by her.

'' I came to make a deal with you.'' Kazumi answered his question.

'' I hope that it will interests me.'' He said waiting quietly to hear what she had to say. Kazumi took a big breath and then...

'' I swear that as long as I am in this school I will never break any rule or be the cause of any damage to it. And if I ever break my vow you have all the rights to bite me to death.''

Now Hibari was really surprised. It was the first time that someone made a vow like that.

'' Fine then, I'll accept the deal. Now leave.''

'' See you! Bye!'' She said and left.

_''You are an interesting herbivore, Nakano Kazumi.''_ He thought before going back to his paperwork...

Kazumi was with Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto when she told them about her deal with Hibari.

'' Hieeeh! You made a deal with Hibari san?'' Tsuna was obviously surprised.

'' Wow! You are very brave Kazumi san.'' Yamamoto said.

'' What kind of deal did you two make?'' Gokudera asked her with curiosity.

'' Well, I told him that...''Kazumi explained them the deal.

'' Oh! I see...Good luck then!'' Yamamoto said.

'' Is that all you have to say baseball idiot?'' She just said that she managed to make a deal with the tonfa bastard and this is all you have to say? I mean, what's up with you woman? I'm sure that he threatened you that he is going to bite you to death and called you a herbivore and yet...And yet you swore something like that in front of him? Now his attention was back at Kazumi.

'' Yes I did it and yes he had threatened me that he is going to bite me to death. I'm sure that he meant that he is going to hurt me. Right?. Now, about the word ''herbivore'' I have to admit that I don't understand what it means.''

'' Let me explain it to you then. When he calls you a herbivore he means that you are a weakling.''

'' Oh! Thanks for the explanation Gokudera san. Now, excuse me but I'm going to Kyoko chan.''

'' Wait!Aren't you offended?''

'' Why should I be offended Gokudera san? About him calling me a weakling? But I am... I am a weakling or as he says it, I admit that I am a herbivore. It's the truth. So why should I be offended when he just said the truth?''

Gokudera had nothing to say... In fact, no one had something to say.

'' We will support you then.'' Tsuna said.

'' If that's what Juudaime wants then we'll support you.'' Gokudera said.

'' Yeah! Ask us if you need anything ok?'' Yamamoto said.

'' I will. Thanks for your support. I am going to Kyoko and the girls now, so bye! See you soon!''

'' Bye Kazumi!'' The three boys said...

'' She is a little strange isn't she?'' Yamamoto asked.

'' I have to agree with you baseball idiot...What about you Juudaime?''

'' I agree too. But I think that she is kind of strange not only of what she said here, but also of what she said to me when we were alone.''

'' What did she say to you?'' The two boys asked him.

'' Well, she said that she wasn't scared by Hibari san. To be more specific she said that she only felt safe when she was with him.''

The two boys couldn't help but to look at Tsuna with wide eyes...The only thing they manage to say was...

'' Wait? WHAT?...''


	3. Chapter 3

'' Would you like to repeat the question Kyoko chan?''

'' Yes of course. Kazumi san would you like to come with me and my friend Haru to the shopping mall?''

'' I'd like to, but I can't...'' Answered Kazumi. The shopping mall- a place full of uknown crowds- was one of her worst nightmares. In the town she used to live , she went shopping at a local store in which she knew the people.

'' Come on Kazumi san! You don't have to worry about crowds. Me and Haru chan will be always with you to support you. Please , come with us. It will be fun!''

Kazumi thought about this a little...

'' Ok then I'll come. I'm looking forward to meet Haru chan.'' Said Kazumi with a smile...After that Kyoko told her when and where they would meet and left...

'' Kazumi san I would like you to meet my older brother Ryohei and my friend Haru.''

'' Hello!Nice to meet you to the extreme!'' Said Ryohei.

'' Hello Ryohei san. Nice to meet you too. I extremely assume that you are an extreme person!'' Said Kazumi.

'' Of course I am! Well, Kyoko I'll leave now , call me if you need anything to the extreme!'' Said Ryohei and left them.

'' You must be Haru. Nice to meet you!''

'' Haru is pleased to meet you too , desu!''

'' Shall we go inside the mall now?'' Kyoko suggested and the girls followed her...

'' Kyoko chan that dress looks amazing on you! What do you think Kazumi san? Hahi? What's wrong Kazumi san? Are you alright?''

'' I think that I'm not alright.'' Said Kazumi. Really, she wasn't. She was having a good time until she stopped for a minute to look at how full of people the mall was . And that was enough for her to turn more pale than she was already and sit to a chair ready to faint.

'' It must be her fear for crowds.I'll call my brother to come.'' Said Kyoko worried.

'' Hang in there Kazumi san!'' Haru tried to comfort her.

'' Let's go outside.'' Kyoko said after the phone call...

'' Do you feel better?'' Kyoko asked Kazumi.

'' What happened to her?'' Asked Ryohei worried about the girl.

'' Haru thinks that she feels like that because of the crowding mall , desu!''

'' What? So, she doesn't like crowds.'' That reminds me of Hibari, to the extreme!

'' You are noisy herbivore.''

'' Hibari! You are here to the extreme! Now , tell us what should we do about her.'' Ryohei showed him Kazumi.

Hibari looked at the girl. He knew about her fear , Yamamoto had told him about this.

'' Give her to me.'' Hibari said.

'' Why should we do that to the extreme?''

'' Because , herbivore, I said it. Now, give her to me, if you don't want to be bitten to death.'' Hibari said annoyed.

The sun guardian knew that it wasn't a good idea to make the cloud guardian angry, so he gave Kazumi to him. Hibari put the girl to his motorbike and then left with her...

'' You are pathetic herbivore.'' Hibari said to Kazumi who was now a lot better thanks to him. They had gone to a non-crowded place which helped her to feel better.

'' You are right. If I was strong I would have beat them all. People who are crowding are such an annoyance, except your friends, of course.''

Hibari smirked at her statement. He was really starting to like that girl.

'' Oh God! What the hell am I doing?'' Kazumi said suddenly and then tried to run away from him , but Hibari grabbed her wrist.

'' Where are you going?''

'' I am currently crowding around you so I thought that I have to leave.''

Hibari watched her surprised . Finally! A herbivore who knew her place. That made him like her even more.

'' You are not crowding so you can stay with me. Now, I'm going to sleep. Wake me up and I will bite you to death. I warn you that even a leaf can wake me up , so good luck with all the trees here .'' The skylark said and drifted off to sleep.

'' I'll be careful then, Hibari san.'' Kazumi said with a smile on her lips... Despite all his threats she couldn't help but to feel safe and warm when she was around him...And she really liked these feelings...

'' Hibari san! Hibari san! Please wake up!'' Shouted Kazumi.

'' Herbivore, why should I wake up?'' The skylark asked her annoyed. Did she really have to wake him up?

'' But Hibari san, you said that even a leaf can wake you up, but even with all these leaves around, you didn't even move.I was worried.''

Hibari's eyes opened wide. Soon enough he discovered that she was right about the leaves. What the hell? Could it be that he was losing his reflexes when he was around her?

'' Hibari san are you alright?''

Hibari fell silent. He had sensed an attack a second ago...

In a blink of an eye he had bitten the attacker to death. Well not really, the enemy was just unconscious, but you get the point. Hibari was sure enough that he was Vongola's enemy, not that he cared much though. To tell the truth, he was satisfied that his reflexes were not affected by her. Then he turned to her with a smirk on his lips which disappeared immediately when he saw her expression.

'' What is it? Could it be that you are mad about me biting to death this herbivore?''

'' Of course I am. First, you were so fast that I wasn't able to enjoy the fight. And second, even if you weren't fast I didn't even have popcorns with me. How should I be able to enjoy watching something without popcorns?''

'' Herbivore...''He was going to say that...No forget it. He had nothing to say...No, nothing at all. They were just staring at each other in an awkward silence...

'' Well, I think that I have to leave now. Thanks for helping me today. See you at school tomorrow. Bye!'' Said Kazumi, breaking the silence and then left running.

Hibari sighed. Then he looked at the sky to see Hibird approaching him. He was ready to leave the place when a voice was heard from behind him, saying...

'' Ciaossu Hibari!''


	4. Chapter 4

'' Mom I'm back. Are you home?'' Kazumi asked when she entered her house but she got no answer.

She went into the living room to see her mother sitting in the sofa with eyes red from crying.

'' Mom what happened? Are you alright? Please tell me , why are you crying?'' Kazumi asked worried.

Her mother stayed silent for a little while. How is she going to say something like that to her daughter?

'' He found us. Your father found us.'' She said with a trembling voice.

Kazumi stayed there petrified. Her father...He was someone who lived only to make their lives a living hell.

She would never forget his shouting voice, his threats or the crying face of her mother...

When she was six year old they took a divorce as he had suddenly decided that he didn't want them anymore in his life ...The court decided that she was going to live with her mother. She was going to live with her father on vacations though... But the truth was that she definitely didn't want to stay not even an hour with him. Fortunately, after the divorce he had disappeared completely..

Until that day of course... He had appeared all of a sudden, saying that he was going to take her to live with him. He had said that he had the right to see his daughter. He, who was absent for two years, had suddenly remembered that he had a daughter. Not the pleas of her mother , not even her crying was enough to stop him. They were out on the street with lots of people watching them...And yet, no one had helped them. They had saw her crying , they had heard the screams of her mother...But they did nothing at all...And from that day on her fear for crowds had begun...

She lived with her father for a month. Then he decided to return Kazumi to her mother, threatening her that one day he would come back again and take her . They went to the police for help but in vain... After that, Kazumi and her mother moved out from where they lived and found a new home at a different town. They managed to hide there for years but one day they got a phone call from her father in which he was saying that he had found them...And because of that they moved to Namimori hoping that he wouldn't find them this time ...How wrong they were...

Kazumi took a big breath, trying to make the memories go away... Why didn't that man just leave them? They didn't want him in their lives and it wasn't that he loved them, or something like that...So why did he have to make them suffer?...

'' How did he found us...How?'' Asked Kazumi trying to hold her tears, falling on her knees...

'' I don't know sweetheart...''Her mother answered and moved closer to her daughter who was now crying. She hugged her , trying to comfort her. She definitely didn't like it when her daughter was crying...

'' I hate him mom...I really hate him. What are we going to do now?'' She asked in a whispering voice.

'' I don't know sweetheart. But I will find a solution, I promise you...'' Her mother said in a soothing voice.

'' I don't want to leave this town. It's my last year on high school. I want to graduate.''

'' Of course you will graduate Kazumi. But why don't you want to leave this town? Do you have a particular reason for wanting to stay here?'' Her mother asked as it was the first time that her daughter had sayed something like that.

Kazumi looked deep in thought for a minute. Did she have a particular reason for not wanting to leave this town? She couldn't answer that yet...

'' Maybe I have...Maybe not. Only time will show us...'' She answered and then got up to go into her room...

_Yeah, only time will show them..._


	5. Chapter 5

'' That's not good...'' She's going to be late. Yamamoto said, worried.

'' I have a feeling that something's wrong.'' Said Tsuna, looking at the front gate.

'' Don't worry Juudaime, maybe she is still asleep.''

'' I hope you're right Gokudera kun''...

'' There she is!'' Yamamoto said , while waving at Kazumi .

Kazumi waved back at them and approached them. When she was close to them , they noticed that she had scratches on her knees.

''You are in time Kazumi san. I'm so relieved...By the way, what are those scratches on your knees? Are you alright?''

'' Yes I'm fine, Tsuna san. My mother didn't let me come at school so I used a rope and jumped out from the window.''

'' Hieeeh! You jumped out from a window?''

'' Yes, but don't worry Tsuna san, I'm fine now. Now, let's go to class.'' She said and smiled at them a smile which Tsuna recognised as a fake one.

Now that Tsuna was eighteen years old, he was proud enough to tell when someone was pretending or not. But he didn't say anything, because he didn't want to be involved on personal matters...

'' Something's definetely wrong with her. She pretends that she is fine , but she isn't. She puts on a fake smile and believes that I'm not able to see the pain in her eyes.''

'' Juudaime, I think that I know what's wrong with her.'' Gokudera said waiting for a signal to continue. Yamamoto and Tsuna stood there staring at him , waiting for him to continue. The storm guardian took a breath...

'' I think she is an U.M.A.'' He finally said.

Tsuna sweatdropped...Really, no matter how many years would pass, Gokudera would always believe in that...

'' I think that you are wrong Gokudera san. Anyway let's not worry ourselves.'' Tsuna said with a smile.

'' You are right Tsuna.'' Yamamoto agreed with him.

'' Let's go back to class now.'' Tsuna said and his guardians followed him...

Kazumi was trying hard to concentrate into the class. The teacher was talking about ...about...about ...Ok forget it! She had no idea about what the teacher was talking. She was thinking about her mother and how worried she should have been . She had told her not to go to school just for a day but obviously Kazumi disobeyed her. It wasn't like she couldn't understand her mother and the reason why she didn't want her to come to school. She was afraid that her father would just appear infront of her and take her away. To tell the truth, Kazumi was afraid of that too...But...There were two reason that led her to come to school today. First, it was because she didn't want to let her father control her life.

Second, it was the deal. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to break it. Maybe it was because she didn't like to break deals..or simple because of _him_..._Hibari..._How safe she felt when she was with him.A part of her wanted to spent the time near him. But no! There was no way that she would let herself approach him without his approval. He didn't like others company so she was going to respect that...

Hibari was lying on the rooftop of the school thinking about what Reborn had told him the night those two met. The arcobaleno had told him something about Kazumi that intrigued him. He had told him that she wasn't afraid of him. He knew that there were a few people around the world that weren't afraid of him. But, he bet no one of them was just a weak herbivore...They might be herbivores but at least they were strong. At his twenty years, he had accepted the fact that there were strong herbivores too. Obviously, she wasn't one of them. So then, why he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed of her?

Well, to tell the truth she had a few good things on her. First of all, was that she hadn't broken the deal yet. And second, she seemed to respect the fact that he liked to be alone.

Now that he was thinking about her...He was sure that he had seen scratches on her knees today. If he was someone else he would run to her and ask what had happened. But he was Hibari Kyoya so the only thing that he did was to close his eyes and take a nap while Hibird was flying above him...

'' Reborn, for the last time, I don't want to be a mafia boss. The fact that I accepted to be a boss doesn't mean that I want to be a boss...I just accepted the title because that's the best way to protect those I want to protect. So, I really want you to respect the fact that''...He suddenly stop talking , noticing that Reborn was asleep. _''Whatever'' _he thought and started doing his homework, when suddenly the bell rang. He went downstairs to open the door, because he and Reborn were alone in the house.

'' Dino san! What a surprise!'' He said as soon as he oppened the door...


	6. Chapter 6

'' Hello Tsuna! Glad to see you agai..woah!'' Dino suddenly fell on the floor when he tried to enter Tsuna's house.

'' Dino san! Are you alright? Where are your subbordinates?'' Tsuna asked and helped the older male to sit on the couch.

'' I gave them a day off. They needed it. Besides, I can handle myself, no need to worry.''

'' If you insist... So, what brings you in Japan?''

'' What else? I came to see my little brother! So how are the things here? I have one month to come.''

'' Pretty much how you left them. For how long are you going to stay?''

'' I don't know yet. Where are the others?''

'' Mom , Lambo and I-Pin went shopping and Reborn is sleeping.''

'' Who is sleeping Dame- Tsuna?'' Said Reborn and kicked him in the head.

'' Why the hell did you kick me?'' Tsuna shouted at Reborn.

'' Just because.''

'' What kind of reason is that Reborn?'' Tsuna shouted. There were times that he had managed to dodge Reborn's kicks. But some times lady luck wasn't by his side.

The three of them sat there chatting and relaxing when the doorbell rang.

'' I'm going to open the door. And I was sure that mom had taken her keys.'' Tsuna said and went to the door.

'' Romario san! What brings you here?''

'' Hello Tsuna san. May I come in? Reborn informed me that Dino san is here.''

'' Yeah, here he is. Come in.'' Tsuna was glad that Reborn had called Romario to come. Sure, Dino was awesome with his subbordinates but without them...Let's just say that he wasn't that awesome...

'' I think it's time for us to leave Romario.'' Said Dino after an hour and got up.

'' Where are you going?'' Asked Tsuna.

'' Well, I'm going sleep. After all, I am going to meet Hibari tomorrow.''

'' Oh I see... Good night then. See you tomorrow Dino san , Romario.''

'' Good night Tsuna , Reborn. Thanks very much for the dinner.'' Said Dino.

'' It was nothing, really.'' Said Tsuna's mom with a smile. She had returned just an hour ago with the kids so she had prepared dinner for the guests.

Dino and Romario waved at Lambo and I-Pin who were playing and got out of the house...

'' I am glad to see Dino again. Now, I'm going to sleep.'' Said Tsuna and got up. But he sensed Reborn from his right so he dodged in time as his tutor tried to kick him. Yes! Lady luck was with him again!

'' What was that for, Reborn?''

'' Dame-Tsuna who said that you can sleep? You haven't finish your homework yet.''

'' Oh, yes, you're right. I totally forgot about it. I guess I'm going to sleep late tonight.'' Tsuna said and went to his room...

'' Where have you been Kazumi? Where have you been from morning till afternoon today?''

'' I was at the school mom.'' Kazumi said honestly.

'' Do you know how worried I was when I found that you weren't at home?''

'' Yes, mom and I'm so sorry about that.''

'' Why did you leave? I thought that we had agree not to go to school just for today. It's not like I'm going to not let you get out of here ever again. I just asked you to stay home for today. So, why didn't you obey me?''

'' Because, I had to go to school.''

'' Why? It's not like it would have been the first time for you not to go to school . At the town we used to live you were skipping school many times. But since we came here that changed. Don't get the wrong idea. Actually, I'm glad that you stopped skipping school. I just want to know the reason behind that.''

'' Ok! I'm going to tell you everything.'' So, Kazumi told her mother about Hibari and the deal.

'' Ah...I was sure that it had to do something with a boy.'' Said Aika, Kazumi's mother.

'' Are you still mad at me mom?''

'' No, sweetheart. I'm just glad that you are safe. So tell me more about that boy, Hibari...''

'' Well, he is cool and handsome and so strong! He likes being alone, he is the leader of the disciplinary committee and ...why are you smiling mom?''

'' Oh, it's nothing sweetheart. It's just that you're blushing.''

'' Eh? Really? How embarassing!'' Said Kazumi with red cheeks.

'' You are so cute when you're blushing.''

'' Mom! Stop it!''

'' Ok! I'll stop, I promise.'' Said Aika san.

'' Mom I need your help about Hibari. I want to be close to him, but I don't want him to think of me as a bother. So, any idea?''

'' Hmm...Let me think...Why don't you offer to help him at the disciplinary office work? But remember not to be very persistent about that.''

'' I guess I have to try it out. Thanks for the advice mom. I'm going to sleep now, good night!''

'' Good night sweetheart!'' Said Aika to her daughter...

'' May I ask you something Gokudera san?'' Asked Kazumi.

'' What is it woman?''

'' Why are you calling Tsuna , Juudaime?''

'' Because he is Juudaime.''

'' But why is he Juudaime?''

'' Because Juudaime is Juudaime.''

'' Yeah, I got it...That's what I'm asking.. Why is Tsuna Juuda...''

'' Enough already with the ''Juudaime''!'' Tsuna shouted.

'' I just wanted to know why you are...''

'' Yeah, Kazumi san, I know what you wanted to know ..It's nothing...It's just how Gokudera san is used to call me...Nothing less, nothing more. He lied to her. He couldn't tell her, out of the blue, that they were in the mafia...''

Kazumi was sure that they were hiding something but for the time decided to let it go. After all, she had to try out her mother's advice.

'' Oh I see, Tsuna san. Now, excuse me but I have something to do. See you later!'' Kazumi said and left them...

'' Is there a reason for disturbing my peace herbivore?'' Hibari asked Kazumi.

'' Well, actually I thought that I would like to help at the disciplinary office.I'll do all the paperwork.''

'' I don't need your help.''

'' But I don't want to help you, Hibari san. I want to help the school. I thought that instead of wasting your time at stupid papers , you can be out there protecting the school on your own .''

Hibari thought about that for a minute. Truth be told, he didn't enjoy himself doing paperwork...

'' Fine... Come again here in the office after the end of the school today...But remember that if you annoy me I will bite you to death.''

'' Ok! Thanks! Bye!'' She said happily and left the office...

'' What happened Kazumi san? I saw you getting out of disciplinary committe office.'' Asked Kyoko curious.

'' I asked Hibari san if I could help in the Disciplinary office work and he accepted.''

'' How surprising! Anyway I wish you good luck!''

'' Thanks a lot Kyoko chan!''...

'' Who was that girl?''

'' It's not your concern herbivore. Why did you come here?''

'' Now, don't be mean Kyoya. I am only here for a visit. I just saw her when she got out of the office and I got a little curious. She is really beautiful.'' Dino said .

'' She is just a herbivore.'' Hibari said, glaring at him.

'' What a beautiful herbivore she is , then.'' Dino said but dodged in time as Hibari attacked him suddenly.

'' Enough with the talking. Fight me.''

Dino sighed and got ready to fight. The two of them starting fighting so they went to the rooftop with Romario behind them. Dino just wondered... How his meetings with Hibari ended always into fighting each other?...


	7. Chapter 7

That evening found Hibari a little confused. He had a problem with Kazumi. The girl was with him at the office, working on a file of paperwork.

Now, you will wonder why he had a problem with her. Could it be that she was noisy? No it was completely the opposite. She was extremely quiet. Hibari was mentally prepared for the noise but not for the quiet.

If she was noisy he could always just bite her to death, for disobeying his order to be quiet and then going to sleep. But, he couldn't blame her for disobedience...

Then suddenly , while Hibari was staring at Kazumi, Hibird got inside from the open window. He flied around for a while and then landed on...Kazumi's head. And that was surprise number two for the skylark. Hibird was his pet right? Then why did it choose her instead of him?

Now, with Hibird, he expected of her to be a little loud. Right ? No. Not at all... When Hibird landed on her head she didn't even move which was surprise number three for Hibari...

'' Herbivore...You have a bird on your head.''

'' I know Hibari san.'' Kazumi said with a warm smile and then continued with her job as if nothing had happened.

'' Hibird''...The skylark called for his bird but the little yellow puffball ignored him.

'' So, that's its name huh? How cute! You know it Hibari san?''

'' It's my pet.''

'' Oh I see...Then, Hibird chan you should go to your owner. It's not polite of you to ignore him.'' Kazumi said to Hibird which was at her finger now...Hibird obeyed her and went to the skylark...

'' Hibari san...You like little animals too huh?''

'' I have nothing against them.''

'' Me neither. Truth be told, little animals always seemed to have a strong liking for me. Most of the times they approach me on their own, so I got used to it.'' Kazumi said, making Hibari understand why she wasn't surprised when Hibird landed on her head...

But it wasn't only Hibird which seemed to like her. It was his owner too. Yes, Hibari understood that he was attracted to her. He wasn't an idiot. And when Dino mentioned for a joke, that he would like to be her boyfriend, he found himself drowning in the herbivorous feeling of jealousy.

Then he started to think of what if she had a boyfriend. Well, if she had one, he would find him and bite him to death really hard for...Hold it! What the hell was he thinking? She was nothing but a herbivore right? So why him, a carnivore was attracted to her?...

'' Hibari san, I'm finished with the paperwork. Can I go home now?'' It's already late and my mother should be worried.

'' I'll return you home.'' He said, causing Kazumi to look surprised at him.

'' In that way I will not have to worry about a disturbance of Namimori.'' He explained to her. _Yeah, right, a disturbance of the town...Pff, what a liar..._

'' Oh I understand...But anyway, thanks a lot Hibari san''...

'' We are here Hibari san. Would you like to come inside for a cup of tea?'' Kazumi said when they stopped in front of her home.

'' No. I expect to see you tomorrow at school.'' He said and then turned around to leave.

'' Ok! I'll be there. Thanks again Hibari san! Good night!'' She said and then ran into her house.

Hibari stood there for a while. He had discovered that her house was a little afar from the school. But still, she would always be on time. And that was admirable of her, not that he would said something like that aloud of course...

'' Finally, you remembered that you have a home Kazumi.'' Aika said with an angry voice to her daughter.

'' I'm sorry mom, I didn't intend to make you worry. I was with Hibari san at his office. I followed your advice mom. Please don't be angry at me.''

'' I'm not angry Kazumi, I was worried. But now that I saw that you are fine I am not any more. Next time I want you to inform me if you are going to stay late at school. Now that your father knows where we are I don't want you to stay out there completely alone. Understand, Kazumi?''

'' Of course mom. I promise.''

'' Now, tell me everything that happened today.'' Asked Aika curious.

'' Oh you see, we were at the disciplinary office when...'' Kazumi said everything about that evening to her mother.

'' How interesting!'' Said Aika san with a chuckle.

'' You had promised to stop laughing at me mom.'' Kazumi said with a disapproval on her voice.

'' I'm sorry sweetheart but I can't help it with that look on your face. You are bright red...''

'' Mom! You are embarassing me!'' Kazumi said and then sighed. The two women stood there staring at each other.

'' Mom, I think that I like him.'' Kazumi broke the silence after a while.

'' I know, sweetheart, I know. And what about him?''

'' I have no idea. How can I find out if he likes me or not? Should I ask him?''

'' No, Kazumi, of course not. Be patient and you will understand in time if he likes you or not.''

'' If you say so mom I'll do it.''

'' I would like to meet him.''

'' That's not a good idea yet mom, since he doesn't like the company of other people.''

'' But he seems not to have a problem with you.'' Aika pointed out.

'' Yeah, I think so, too. What is that suppose to mean?'' Asked Kazumi with curiosity.

'' Be patient Kazumi and you will find out on your own.''

Kazumi sighed. For the time, she would follow her mother's advice. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to wait a long time till she find out if Hibari had a liking for her too...


	8. Chapter 8

'' Kazumi san, would you like to come at my home for lunch?'' Tsuna suggested at her.

'' Yes , why not? Thanks for the invitation Tsuna san.'' She said and followed Tsuna at his home...

'' Here we are, Kazumi san.'' Tsuna said and opened the door. Just when they both entered the house they meet with Lambo who was being chased by I-Pin...

'' Well, those were Lambo and I-Pin, I had told you about at our way here.'' Tsuna informed her.

'' Wow! They seem pretty lively if you ask me.''

'' They are always like that. Kazumi san, would you like to drink something?''

'' A glass of water would be fine Tsuna san.'' She answered with a smile...

But the truth was that she was getting uncomfortable because Tsuna's house was a crowdy place. She even thought of leaving but she stayed instead...

Half an hour later they all enjoyed their lunch and Kazumi was glad she didn't leave.

'' Gyahaha! Bow down in fornt of the great Lambo sama!'' Lambo, being Lambo, said to Kazumi.

'' Lambo be polite!'' Both Tsuna and I-Pin shouted at him.

'' It's okay Tsuna san , I-Pin chan.'' Kazumi said and bowed down.

In her eyes Lambo was just a kid and she loved playing with kids.

'' Now, that the interruption of the stupid cow is over let's continue with our lunch.'' Reborn said .

'' Reborn! Get ready to die!'' Lambo shouted and tried to attack Reborn, but the arcobaleno dodged it, which cause Lambo to fall over .Then the lightning guardian pulled out the ten years bazooka...

'' Yare yare, hello young Vongola. It seems that my younger self was playing with the bazooka again.'' Ten years later Lambo said.

Kazumi was watching the whole scene with wide eyes. As if a baby who claimed that he was the world's best hitman wasn't enough...

And now a young man had suddenly appeared out of a bazooka. The same bazooka in which Lambo had entered before. She wanted explanations...

So, when things returned to normal she watched Tsuna with eyes full of determination and said.

'' I want explanations Tsuna san...About everything...''

Tsuna sighed. He couldn't lie to her now. Really, the invitation was a bad idea . Then again it was Reborn's idea to invite her... At least he was glad that his mother wasn't there at that moment. Nana had gone upstairs to talk with her husband at the phone.

So, he gathered up all his courage and told Kazumi about everything...About him being the Vongola Decimo, his guardians , the arcobalenos...Absolutely everything.

'' Wow! That explains why Gokudera san calls you ''Juudaime'' and why future Lambo called you ''young Vongola''. Thanks for the explanations Tsuna san!''

'' You're welcome, Kazumi san. Tsuna said. Truth be told, he was kinda relieved now that Kazumi knew everything...''

'' So, Hibari san is in the mafia. How dangerous and interesting at the same time. I should run away from him, now that I know the truth but...But I feel attracted to him even more now''...Kazumi said more to herself than the others...Well , truth be told, she was, unconsciously, saying aloud her thoughts...

Tsuna blushed a little when he heard that , while Reborn on the other hand just smirked.

'' As I thought. You like Hibari, don't you?'' Reborn asked, but he already knew the answer.

'' Ehmm...Well, yeah, I really like him. Is something wrong with that?''

'' No, it's completely fine. Reborn said , with the same smirk as before.

_''What are you planning Reborn?''_ Tsuna thought a little worried which cause Reborn to glare at him...

'' Is everything alright here?'' Nana asked when she got back from her phone call.

'' Yes mom, everything's fine.'' Tsuna answered.

'' Kazumi san would you like to have dessert?'' Nana asked her.

'' No, thank you. Well, it's time for me to go home.'' Thank you very much for the lunch.

'' You're welcome Kazumi san.'' Nana said with a smile.

'' I'll accompany you to the door.'' Tsuna suggested.

'' Thank you, Tsuna san.''

'' Well, goodbye Kazumi san. See you tomorrow at school.''

'' Goodbye Tsuna san, everyone!'' She said with a smile and then got out of the house...

'' Chrome chan! What a surprise to see you here! Oh you have company...'' Kazumi said when all of a sudden she met with Chrome, who was with a man who was similar to her.

Except of course, the fact that he was taller than her , he had blue hair and eyes with different colors, one red and the other blue.

'' Hello Kazumi san, nice to see you here.'' Chrome said shyly.

'' Nice to see you too! If I am not wrong, you must be Mukuro san.''

'' Kufufu, it seems that you already know about me.''

'' Yeah, Tsuna san had told me everything.'' Kazumi said.

'' Oh so you know...'' Chrome said.

'' Don't worry Chrome chan, your secret is safe with me. Now I have to leave. See you, bye!''

'' Wait Kazumi san. Ehmm...how to say that...You have Hibari's san bird on your head.'' Chrome informed her.

'' Oh, you mean Hibird? It's with me since the moment I left Tsuna's house. Well, goodbye Chrome chan, Mukuro san!'' She said and left them.

'' Kufufu! How interesting..'' Mukuro said as him and his dear Nagi watched Kazumi as she disappeared behind the corner...


	9. Chapter 9

'' Sweetheart...You have...''

'' A bird on my head.I know mom. It's Hibari's san bird, Hibird.''

'' Oh I see...How long does it plan to sit there?''

'' I don't know...It seems that it has a fetish with my head...''

'' Whatever...Did you have fun at your friend's house?''

'' Yes, a lot! And now excuse me, I'm going to my room.'' She said and left...

'' Hibird chan I think that you should return to your owner.''

Hibird stopped his flight immediately, sat on her bed and then all of a sudden it began to sing... what else? ...the Namimori school anthem of course...

'' Wow! That was so awesome Hibird chan! Sing it again! She said after Hibird finished.

The little bird chirped happily and then it flew out of the window and far away from Kazumi's house...

_'' Kazumi...''_

_'' Yes, Hibari san? What is it?''_

_'' Call me Kyoya...'' Hibari said and got closer to Kazumi. _

_Kazumi blushed but she didn't move as Hibari lift her chin up to kiss..._

Driiing driiiiiiiing driiiiiing!

'' What the...What's happening? ... Oh, it was just a dream...How dissapointing...'' Kazumi said and sighed.

_''Stupid alarm clock I really hate you right now'' _. She thought.

Then she got up from her bed and began to get ready for school...

'' Ehmm...Kyoko chan? May I ask you why are you smiling every time you look at me?''

'' Oh, it's nothing Kazumi san. It's just that every time you see Hibari san or hear his name you're blushing. It's very cute...You like him, right?''

'' Is that obvious?'' Asked Kazumi trying to hide her blush, but in vain.

'' Yes, it's that obvious.'' Answered Hana.

'' I see...At least I'm sure that I'm not blushing in front of him. That would be a problem...''

'' Why do you think that?'' Asked Kyoko.

'' Because that would be so embarassing. I mean I don't even know if he likes me or not. No, forget it ... Hibari san would never like a herbivore like me. And I would never force him to like me . No matter how it hurts, if he doesn't alllow me to be by his side , I will try my hardest not to bind to him...''

'' I wish you good luck with your choice Kazumi san...''

'' Thanks for the support Kyoko chan...''

That evening was another one full of surprises for Hibari.

First, the _'' not so annoying herbivore'' _, as he called Kazumi in his mind, had told him that Hibird was with her the previous day.

In addition to that, the little bird was near her the whole time she was working on some papers.

Hibird didn't seem to like her . It seems to adore her!

The second surprise came with a discussion they had...She had informed him that she knew about the Vongola and bla bla bla...

He had expected her to be scared. Or to say that he had to help them. Or many things , but not that...

'' I think that it wasn't very polite of them to try to bind you. I know that they chose you, counting on the fact that you are strong and other things but...In my point of view, they should have left you completely alone to make your own choices. But even if I think that, I still believe that there wouldn't be any one suited for the role of the cloud guardian better than you...And that's all I wanted to say. Sorry for the interruption...'' She had said, leaving the skylark staring at her as she just returned back to her work as if nothing had happened...

The other surprises came when they walked to her home...

'' Aaaah!'' She screamed suddenly and hanged onto him. He caught her in his arms , surprised , though he would never admit that not even to himself...

'' You...Get off of me...'' He said in an angry tone.

'' But Hibari san I cannot do that. There's a monster on the street.'' She said pointing, at something.

'' It's just a cockroach.''

'' Just a cockroach? It's a monster from hell! I'm sure that it will follow me to my house, get in and then while I'm sleeping ...'' Her eyes opened wide and she clenched onto him.

'' It's not even on the street any more.'' Hibari said.

Kazumi watched around her for a moment and then got off of him.

'' You probably want to bite me to death for what I did before. I think that I deserve to be bitten...''

She said, standing in front of him, waiting for her punishment. She had closed her eyes...

Anyone in her position would have been scared, terrified, but not her.

She was so calm, her hair were waving in the wind, not even a hint of fear or agony on her face...

She was ...beautiful...

The cloud guardian let out a sigh and then turned around and began to walk.

'' I expect that it was the first and the last time for you to have that reaction. If that happens again you are going to be bitten to death.''

He said while he kept walking.

Kazumi who had opened her eyes smiled softly and followed him quickly...


	10. Chapter 10

It was supposed to be a fine morning...But clearly it wasn't .

At least for Kazumi, it was the exact opposite of ''fine''...

Because it's not ''fine'' to see your good for nothing father , all of a sudden in front of you...

It's definitely not ''fine'' at all...

'' What do you want?'' Kazumi asked annoyed.

'' Nothing, I just wanted to see my precious daughter. That's all.'' Her father answered, almost making her want to throw up.

_''Precious daughter? How dare he call me that?''_ She thought with anger.

'' Great, now that you saw me , get out of my way.''

'' I see that you are a little mad at me. Nah, don't be like that... Don't you remember the good times we lived , when we were all together?''

'' The only thing I remember from you, was mom and me crying all the time.''

'' So what if you were crying? I was having a great time so I didn't really care if you were sad or not. When I stopped having fun, I left.'' Iwao , her father, answered with irony.

'' Dear father, do me a favor and get out of here.'' She said with the same irony in her voice as his...

'' Fine, I will leave for now. But I will come back later. One of these days I'll come to your home. I want to see your mother too.''

'' Don't you dare! She shouted and then began to run towards the school's direction with tears on her eyes''...

'' Don't ask me anything , please.'' Kazumi said to Yamamoto as he was the first to meet when she entered the school.

'' Ok! But you know that all of us will be there for you if you need anything.'' He had seen the tears as soon as she stepped foot on the school.

'' I know, Yamamoto san... Thank you...'' She said with a forced smile...

'' Kazumi san...Are you alright?'' Chrome asked worried.

'' No, I'm not. And I will continue not to be alright for a while.'' Kazumi answered with honesty.

'' If you need anything...''

'' I will tell you, I promise...'' Kazumi said.

Chrome smiled a warm smile at her, an exact opposite of her fake one...

She knew that if she asked for help all of them would help her immediately.

But she didn't want to bother them ...Probably they had their own problems in their lives...

So, she would deal with her problems alone...for now, at least...

The ''not so annoying herbivore'' was not fine today, Hibari noticed when Kazumi entered his office.

She had taken the papers with shaky hands, trying to hide her red, from crying, eyes. But he didn't fail to notice them .

She was sitting there, on the couch, looking like a wounded small animal...

'' You can go home.'' He said after a while. It was futile to make her work in that condition.

'' Alone?'' She asked with fear in her voice and eyes.

'' Yes, alone . I have still work to do.'' He had seen the fear , but decided to ignore it... for the moment...

'' As you wish Hibari san.'' She said and left the office.

She wanted him with her. She wanted to feel that warm feeling of safety, she always feels when he is near her.

If she dared to ask him to bite her father to death would he do it? She highly doubted it...

After all, he wasn't the type who liked doing favors...

After all, she wasn't the type who asked favors...

But she needed him...At that moment, as she walked alone, she really needed him...

_''How scary is the town today... The buildings look like they are hounted and the people look like ghosts... The wind is cold, or at least I'm the one who is cold right now...I'm cold, I'm alone...I am scared''._ She thought and closed her eyes, trying to make everything disappear...

'' How long do you plan to stand there?'' A familiar, cold voice made her open her eyes.

'' Hibari san...Why are you here? I thought that...'' She stopped talking...Did it really matter why he was there? The fact that he was standing in front of her , was enough to make her smile.

'' You better move quickly if you don't want me to bite you...'' For some reason her smile stopped him from talking.

Who was he kidding? He wouldn't, _he couldn't _bite her to death. It was time to face the truth...The truth that was telling him that he didn't want to harm her. She was like a small animal and he would never harm one...

So, instead of biting her, he turned around and began to walk, knowing that she would follow him...

She had stopped... She had stopped from walking all of a sudden...

He followed her petrified gaze. There was a man in front of her house , who seemed to be the reason behind the fear in her eyes...

Kazumi couldn't believe her eyes. Why was her father there? Could it be that he had already come to visit them? She didn't want that...She didn't want that at all...

Hibari felt a weak, shaky hand clenched onto his arm. He turned his gaze towards hers, waiting for her to talk.

'' Hibari san...please...don't leave me...'' She pleaded with teary eyes and then all of a sudden lost consciousness...

* * *

**I want to thank everyone of you for all the support. It means alot to me. So, thaaaaaaaaaaank youuuuuuuuuu!**


	11. Chapter 11

'' Kazumi! My dear daughter what happened to you? Hey, you brat, leave now, I'll take care of my daughter.''

Iwao said , not knowing that he was digging his own grave.

Hibari's aura darkened... Did that lowlife herbivore just call him brat? And it wasn't only that...

He was sure that Kazumi's father was lying -and he hated liars... Besides, Kazumi had fainted because of him.

'' For disturbing the peace of Namimori you shall be bitten to death.''

Iwao didn't even had time to react as a tonfa hit him hard on the head.

He lost consciousness and fell onto the ground.

Hibari turned around and watched Kazumi as she was starting to wake up.

'' What happened? Is that my father lying there? This so perfect!'' She said as she watched her beaten father with an amusing face.

Then suddenly she ran into her house and returned with her cell phone.

_''This is so priceless!'' _She thought as she was taking a photo of her father.

The skylark was confused...Normally, when he bit someone, most people would have told him how wrong his action was.

But she was standing there, with a face of pure satisfaction. It was like , all her life, was waiting for someone to beat her father...

'' Damn it! He is waking up!'' She said with an angry voice.

Iwao opened his eyes but when he saw Hibari he got really scared and left the place immediately...

'' I'm leaving.'' The skylark said.

'' Please , Hibari san, let me thank you properly for tonight. Why wouldn't you come to my home for dinner? My mother is inside but I will tell her to leave, so it won't be crowded for you.''

Hibari didn't say anything and went to the front of her house.

Kazumi realised that he had accepted her invitation and smiled a bright smile...

'' Mom, I'm home with Hibari , so leave , please.'' Kazumi shouted when she entered her home.

Aika's eyes widened. _''Hibari...Isn't that the name of the boy my daughter likes? I have to see him''_ She thought and went to the living room, where Kazumi and Hibari were.

'' Oh you must be Hibari san! You have no idea how many times my daughter blushed when she was talking about you. And I can see why now...You are such a handsome boy...''

'' Mom, could you please...GET OUT OF HERE?'' Kazumi shouted with a red from embarassment face.

'' Fine , fine , I will go to my room.'' Aika said and left...

'' Sorry about that Hibari san. It won't happen again, I promise.'' Kazumi said, trying to hide her flushed face.

'' Hnn...''

'' Shall we go to the kitchen now, for that dinner?''

Hibari didn't say anything and just followed her into the kitchen...

This was so unlike him. To have dinner with a common herbivore was out of his character.

But still...Why did he enjoy it that much? Was it because of the dinner or simply because of her?

'' So, you're blushing because of me...He said suddenly.''

'' Ehmm...You see...Ehmm..'' She said with a blush on her face.

Hibari just smirked. For some reason he liked her flushed face.

She seemed vulnerable like a prey and that was amusing for a predator like him...

'' Ehmm...Hibari san...Can I have permission to like you?'' Kazumi broke the silence.

Hibari stared at her for a moment. Can she? Can she like him?

'' What if I say no?''

'' Then I will try my best to stop liking you. Maybe I won't succeed anything but at least I would have tried.''

'' As long as you don't disturb my peace or the peace of Namimori you can like me as much as you want.'' He said after a minute and then got up, ready to leave the house.

'' Really? Thank you Hibari san for the permission!'' I hope that you enjoyed your dinner.

'' Hnn...I'll see you tomorrow at school.'' He said and left...

'' What happened? You have to tell me everything Kazumi.'' Aika said when she entered the kitchen.

'' Of course mom.'' She said and told her mother whatever had happened.

'' Wait a minute...Iwao was outside the house? That's it! We are leaving!''

'' No! Mom please! We can't always run away. This time we are going to stay.'' She said with deternination.

'' But, sweetheart...''

'' Mom! Listen to me...''

'' Fine..As you want Kazumi.'' Aika said.

'' Mom, he gave me permission to like him! Isn't that perfect?''

'' Yes sweetheart it is...'' Aika admitted with a warm smile...

She was worried about the future, but seeing her daughter with a smile of happiness on her face just made her smile too...


	12. Chapter 12

Hibari was lying on the rooftop thinking of what had happened the night before...

Her father...Something was wrong with her father.

He seemed like someone who causes trouble and he disliked trouble makers.

Well, he could always ask Kazumi about that, but he wasn't the type who cared for personal matters.

So, he was going to investigate her father on his own...

'' Hieee! You had dinner with Hibari san?'' Tsuna didn't even bother to hide his surprise.

'' Dear bunny, I believe that I said a moment ago that I had dinner with Hibari san.'' Kazumi answered.

'' Oi! Stop calling Juudaime ''bunny'' stupid woman!'' Gokudera shouted at her.

'' Ma maa...Let's calm down.'' Yamamoto said.

'' Did you have a good time Kazumi san?'' The bunny..ehhh Tsuna asked.

'' Yes it was great! He also gave me permission to like him.''

'' Wow! That's surprising of Hibari. Gongratulations Kazumi san!''

'' Thank you very much Yamamoto san! Well, I have to go to the girls now, so, see you later everyone!'' She said and left...

_''Nakano Kazumi. Maybe I should visit her today.''_ The sun arcobaleno thought...

Kazumi was speechless. She had just seen a fight between Hibari and an enemy of Vongola.

It was the first time that she saw him activating his vongola gear.

'' Kazumi san are you ...Hieeh! Your eyes have turned into stars!'' Tsuna commented, surprised.

Actually, they were all surprised except Hibari. After all he knew that Kazumi likes seeing him fight.

'' So cool! Hibari san can you bite him again? That was so great!'' Kazumi pleaded.

'' Hold it Kazumi san! The enemy is already defeated so why don't we all go to our homes?'' Tsuna suggested.

'' Juudaime is right.'' Gokudera said.

'' Ehmm...Yeah guys, I agree with you but... I think that we have a little problem.''

'' What is it?'' Asked Yamamoto.

'' Well, Hibari's hedgehog is onto my shoe.'' Kazumi answered. The cute, little animal seemed to have developed a liking at her just like Hibird.

They all looked at the hedgehog with wide eyes. _Except Hibari of course..._

'' Roll...'' Hibari called the hedgehog. Roll looked at him for a moment, then back at Kazumi, then back at him. In the end he decided to return to his master.

'' Well, now that everything's fine let's all go to our homes. By the way where is Hibari san?''

'' He left right after Roll returned to him.'' Kazumi answered.

'' Fine then. See you tomorrow Kazumi san. Bye!''

'' Bye Tsuna, everyone!''...

'' Mom you should have seen him. He was so cool! Ok...Listen what happened.'' Kazumi started to say when the doorbell interrupted her.

'' Ciaossu Kazumi.'' Reborn said when the girl opened the door.

'' Reborn san! What a surprise to see you again! Please, come in...Mom, come here I would like you to meet someone.''

'' Who is it Kazumi?'' Aika asked curious and went to the living room.

'' Mom, this is Reborn. I have told you about him, remember?''

'' Yes, sweetheart of course I remember. He is the best hitman in the world right?''

'' Right mom!''

'' Well, I have a request for the world's best hitman. Can you please kill my ex husband? I would appreciate it.''

'' Mom! What are you saying? Why did you ask him to just kill him? You should had asked him to torture him first.''

'' Oh! Yes you're right, sweetheart. Anyway I have something to do so I'm leaving. Bye, Reborn san, nice to meet you!'' Aika said.

'' Ciao ciao.''

'' Is the espresso fine Reborn san?''

'' Yes it's fine. Thank you.''

'' I'm glad that you like it...''

'' The situation with your father must be very difficult.''

'' Yes, it is.'' Kazumi sighed.

_''I hope that he won't ask me anything else, because I'm not ready to talk about my father.''_ She thought, worried.

'' Don't worry, I won't ask you anything about him.'' Reborn, who had read her mind, said.

After all, there was no need to ask. Because, he already knew everything about Iwao.

He had seen the scene between Kazumi and her father, that morning, and decided to investigate him.

Kazumi smiled, relieved.

'' How, our soon to be, Vongola Decimo is going with his training?'' Kazumi asked, curious.

'' Well, Dame Tsuna is still dame. But he had improved. The only problem is that he still, doesn't want to be the boss of Vongola.''

'' But I thought that he had accepted that fact.''

'' Accepting and wanting something, are two different things.''

'' Yeah, you're right Reborn san. Actually, I think that Tsuna is right for not wanting to be a mafia boss.''

'' What makes you think that?''

'' Well, I am sure that Tsuna had accepted his role as a boss, because he knows that this is the best way to protect his family and friends. But, if he wasn't associated with the mafia in the first place, he wouldn't, probably, need to protect them. I know nothing , but I have realised that enemies are after Tsuna and everyone else just because they are involved in the mafia.''

'' Well, that's right. That's why I plan to make Dame Tsuna into the greatest mafia boss. So, he can protect those who are precious to him.''

'' That's great Reborn san! I wish you good luck!''

'' Thank you. I have to go now.''

'' Ok Reborn san . You can come again any time you want.'' Kazumi said while she accompanied him to the door...

'' Would you like to, Kazumi? Would you like to join the Vongola?''

'' Me? That would be interesting but what do I have to offer?''

'' I know that you are good with paperwork. You can be a secretary. I would suggest you to be Dame Tsuna's secretary, but I know that you would prefer Hibari over my student.'' Reborn said when he was at the door.

Kazumi blushed. Seriously, was her liking for Hibari that obvious?

'' I'm sorry, Reborn san, but I have to turn down the offer till I graduate. Is that fine?''

'' I suppose...Good night Kazumi.''

'' Good night Reborn san. Bye!''

'' Ciao ciao''...


	13. Chapter 13

Kazumi was having another dream about a certain cloud guardian, when the alarm clock decided to ruin the moment.

_'' You know what, alarm clock? I hate you!''_ Kazumi thought and got up...

'' Kazumi!'' Iwao shouted when he saw his _precious_ daughter, walking on the street.

Kazumi wanted to scream. Why, her _lovable _father was in front of her again?

'' Hello my _dear_ father! I hope that the hit you had on the face is going to hurt forever!'' She said with a creepy smile.

'' How dare you speak like that to your father. Next time I will slap you.''

'' Oh? Are you going to slap your _precious _daughter my _dear _father? Anyway, what do you want?''

'' You and your mother know very well what I want.''

'' You'll never gonna have it , so get out of here.'' She said and began to walk but a hand stopped her.

'' Now, Kazumi , be a good girl and give me what I want.''

'' Never!'' She shouted and tried to break free from her father's grasp.

Iwao had gotten really angry. Without thinking too much he raised his hand, ready to hit his daughter.

Kazumi closed her eyes, embracing herself for the pain, that never came.

Surprised , she opened her eyes to see that someone had stopped her father from hitting her.

'' I don't know what's going on here, but what are you doing is wrong to the extreme!'' The sun guardian said and punched Iwao at the exact same place Hibari had hit him. _Ouch! That probably hurt..a lot..._

'' Ryohei san! I'm glad that you appeared!'' Kazumi said in relief.

'' Hello Kazumi san! Are you alright to the extreme?''

'' Yes, I 'm extremely fine thanks to you!''

'' I'm glad to the extreme. Who is this guy?''

'' My father. Are you surprised Ryohei san?''

'' To the extreme!''

'' Anyway, how can I thank you properly?''

'' You don't need to. You just have to extremely run to school , because if you don't, you 're going to be extremely late! And that would break the deal to the extreme!''

'' Oh! Yes you're right! Well then, bye Ryohei san! Thanks again!'' Kazumi shouted as she started running towards the school.

_''What the hell?! I can't believe I got hit again.'' _Iwao thought as he was waking up.

'' What do you extremely want?'' A furious sun guardian asked him.

Iwao decided that the best solution would be to run away, so he did that exactly...

_''I should mention that to Hibari..to the extreme!'' _Ryohei thought and continued his walk...

'' Kazumi san, could you please come with me at the office?'' Kusakabe asked.

'' Of course. Did something happen?''

'' Well, Kyo san didn't tell me the reason , he only said that you must come to the office immediately.''

Kazumi frowned. Could it be that she had broken a rule? Or maybe she had angered the skylark for some other reason?...

'' Good morning Hibari san. Did something happen?''

'' Yes and I didn't like it at all.'' Hibari said.

'' I'm so sorry Hibari san. I didn't even realise how it happened! I don't even know which one I broke! I am sure that I was very careful.'' She said with tears in her eyes.

'' What are you talking about herbivore?''

'' Ehmm... about the rule...that I have no idea how I broke it? And I don't even know which one I broke...'' Kazumi answered confused.

'' Who said that you had broken a rule? You're here for a different reason.''

'' Could it be that I did something that angered you?'' Kazumi said , with eyes still teary.

Hibari had started to get annoyed. Couldn't she just sit quietly and listened to him?

'' You did nothing. Your father did.'' He finally said after a moment.

'' Really? I'm so glad! Not about my father, of course!'' Kazumi said and started crying with tears of happiness.

Hibari stared at her. Why the hell, was she crying?

'' Herbivore...If you don't stop crying I will bite you to death.'' Hibari threatened her .

Kazumi gulped and stopped immediately...

'' Ehmm...So, what my father had done?''

'' You know very well what he had done. You were with him this morning. That loud herbivore told me everything that happened.''

'' Loud herbivore?...Oh! You mean Ryohei san..He told you huh?'' She didn't think that Ryohei would tell Hibari anything, not that she had a problem with that.

'' Your father is disrupting the peace and breaking rules. I guess that I have to bite him to death, after all...''

'' Promise?...Do you promise that you will bite him?'' Kazumi said as she had started trembling suddenly. The tears appeared again in her eyes.

'' I don't have to promise anything to a herbivore like you. And stop crying already. Do you want to be bitten that much?''

'' No...Not at all, to be honest...But still, no matter how hard I try, I can't stop crying right now. So, please, forgive me!'' She pleaded.

Hibari stood there without doing anything. He was watching her crying, wondering about why he hadn't bitten her yet.

She had angered him and those who anger him get bitten immediately.

So, why wasn't she bitten yet? He raised one tonfa, only to bring it down...

What confused him the most, was that he didn't feel angry about the fact that she was crying in front of him...If that was the case , Kazumi would be bitten already..

The real problem was that he felt angry about the fact that she was simply crying. He actually found himself, disliking watching her crying.

And he was really angry with the person who made her cry...

'' Nakano Kazumi...'' He called her name for the first time, making her look at him surprised.

'' What is it Hibari san? ...I guess that I had angered you so much that you want to bite me, huh? Go on, I don't mind at all...''

Hibari raised his tonfa again, ready to hit her. If she really wanted to be bitten that much , then he would bite her...

Biting annoying herbivores was one of the most enjoyable things.

Kazumi was annoying that moment. Biting her , was enjoyable...

Or not...Because the moment the tonfa hit her, he found that the one he had really _hurt_ was himself...


	14. Chapter 14

Kazumi rubbed her arm. It hurt a lot, but she was sure that he hadn't used all his strength. Well, if he had she would be in hospital.

She raised her eyes to look at him. She expected of herself to feel fear.

He was standing there, infront of her , tonfa in hand, looking like a hunter that he had cornered his prey...And the prey was her...

As the prey she was she supposed to be scared...But she wasn't.

No matter how hard she would search for it, the feeling of fear wasn't there.

It wasn't like she didn't realise the situation she was in, but...For some reason,she had the feeling that he wouldn't hurt her more. At least for the moment...

Then suddenly she realised something.

_''Hibari san called my name , Hibari san called my name, Hibari san called...And then he hit me but ...Who cares about the hit! He just called my name!'' _She kept thinking with a bright red face and a dumb smile.

'' Yaay! He called my name!'' She said and then covered her mouth immediately.

Hibari was at his limits...First, she wasn't scared. And it wasn't the fact that she underestimated him. No, she seemed to understand very well the difference between their strenght. It was like she knew that he wasn't going to hit her again. And he didn't like that...

Second, she had completely ignored the pain in her arm. Instead of a pained expression she had a dumb smile and she looked like she was daydreaming. Not to mention that she had said something about him aloud...

And the third and worst of all was that she had made him to feel guilty. Although it was only a bit , he didn't deny that the feeling was there.

He was feeling so out of character...

'' What did you say?'' He decided to speak.

'' Ehmm...Nothing, I just said that you had called my name.''

'' Is there any problem with me calling your name?''

'' No! Of course not! Actually I am glad that you did it.'' She said while blushing.

'' And why is that?''

'' Because...How to say that...Because it felt like my name was meant to be called by you.''

Hibari wasn't waiting that answer. He didn't know how to react so he decided to change the matter.

'' You aren't scared. Either you're an idiot or...you can see through me.'' He had finally said what he was thinking.

'' I don't know if I can see through you but, I know that hurting a defenceless girl is -as you say it- a herbivorous thing.''

Hibari frowned.

'' Are you saying that I am a herbivore?'' He was ready to attack her again.

'' No...You will never be one. No matter what you will do you'll always be a carnivore. And I always will be a herbivore. And as a herbivore that I am I apologise for making you do such a herbivorous thing as hitting me. Because, we both know that it was a herbivorous thing, Hibari san. Oh and my arm hurts a lot. But I can't think of it right now. Because, right now you are here. And I can only think of you.''

'' Who gave you permission to think of me? Get out.''

'' Hibari san?''

'' Don't make me repeat myself, herbivore.''

Kazumi didn't say anything. She walked out of the room with tears in her eyes. She went to the infirmary, where the nurse told her that the bruise she had was nothing serious.

After that she returned to class. She didn't want to but she had...

'' You went too far Hibari.'' Reborn said as he entered the room.

The skylark didn't speak. He knew that he had gone a little far.

'' She had to be bitten.''

'' No she hadn't. And you know it. Maybe you should apologise to her.''

'' Never.'' Apologising to a herbivore would only hurt his pride.

Reborn sighed. The cloud guardian was so stubborn...

'' I wonder..What if her arm hurts so much that she will not be able to come to school tomorrow?''

'' Then I will bite her to death.''

'' Will you bite yourself too?''

'' Baby...What are you talking about?'' Hibari wondered, but soon enough he realised the meaning behind Reborn's words.

If Kazumi doesn't come to school the next day it will be his fault...

He sighed and got out of the room...

Inside the room, Reborn who knew where Hibari was going, smirked and got out...

'' Hibari san, what are we doing here? I don't understand...'' A curious Kazumi asked.

He had appeared all of a sudden and dragged her out of the class and at the rooftop.

'' It will be fine. It's nothing serious.'' She said when she noticed that he was watching her arm.

'' Hnn...''

'' Ehmm...And what are we doing here again?''

'' Here...Use it well.'' He said and gave her a piece of paper.

'' Hibari san...Why did you give me your cellphone number?''

'' I don't have to answer your question. I will only warn you that if you call me for an invalid reason you will be bitten to death.''

'' Ok. I understand. Thank you...'' She said with a bright smile.

'' Hnn...''

'' I 'll return to class now. Thanks again. I will use it well, I promise. She said and left''...

'' Mom! He gave me his cellphone number. Hibari gave me his cellphone number. Isn't it great?''

'' Ah...Sweetheart you have stars on your eyes.'' Aika sweatdropped.

Her daughter was staring at the piece of paper like it was the most precious thing in the whole world.

'' He said to use it only for valid reasons. But, I want to call him.I want to hear his voice.''

'' And now you have love hearts on your eyes.'' Aika commented.

'' What should I do? Oh! Before I forget it. He also called my name today. Mom...I can't describe how I felt. It was like I was called by someone who I belong to. It was like I was lost and he had found me. It was like...''

'' Being called by the one you love...''

'' Yes!''

'' And what is that on your arm?''

'' Oh...It's just a bruise...''

'' I can see that...I want to know the cause of it.''

'' Ehmm...Well, he hit me. He hit me with one of his tonfa. It still hurts a little but it will be fine.''

'' What? How dare he? I'm going to kill him. Give me the cellphone.'' A very angry Aika shouted and grabbed the cellphone.

'' Mom? What are you doing? ''

'' I will call him so I can tell him that if he hit you again I will kill him.''

'' He won't. I have a feeling that he won't do it again.''

'' Well, I hope that you are right. Or else...I am afraid that he will have to face the wrath of an angry mother.''

'' The wrath of what? Oh, whatever...Did you bring the chocolate cake that I had asked for?''

'' Of course. It waits for you at the kitchen.''

'' Really? You are the best mom! Wait for me my precious, I am coming!'' Kazumi said and left...

_''It tastes delicious. I am glad that mom works at a bakery and I can eat wonderful things like that.'' _She thought while she was eating.

'' Your love for chocolate is something amazing.''

'' Well, chocolate is something amazing...How can I not adore it?''

'' Yeah...Whatever you say. Are you going to eat all the cake by yourself?''

'' Yes. That's the plan.''

'' But what if you'll get fat? I mean, maybe he doesn't like fat women.''

Kazumi gasped when she heard that. In a split of second she run away from the kitchen, leaving the cake behind...

_''Well...Let's enjoy this delicious cake.''_Aika thought and smirked...


	15. Chapter 15

Hibari was thinking a lot that day. And that surprised him.

He wasn't surprised by the fact that he was thinking. He was surprised that he was thinking about her. Kazumi.

And by thinking, we mean that he couldn't get her out of his mind.

But that was her fault...Looking like an angel while sleeping and making him feel attracted to her, was her fault.

It was night and Hibari had just gone to her room to see if..._If..._Forget it! He went to her room with no valid reason.

But, if you asked him he would have found something to say. Or he wouldn't have said anything, because he dislikes talking with herbivores.

Anyway, the fact was that. He had gone to her room and stayed there, watching her, the whole night.

Then, he found himself thinking about her...

When he saw her entering the school, he had already made up his mind about what he was going to do with her...

Kazumi was alone in the committee office, working on some paperwork. Hibari was with her until they noticed that some intruders were fighting into the school and Hibari left.

Kazumi wanted to follow him, thinking of the chance of seeing him fight, but the skylark made clear enough that a following would come up with biting.

Of course, causing any damage in the office would come up with biting, too.

And there she was, alone , working and fantasizing about her crush and how awesome and sexy he looks when he fights.

Well, he always looked like that, but..she enjoyed his fights the most.

'' Annoying lowlife herbivores.'' An angry skylark entered the office.

'' Welcome to your office Hibari san. I hope the trouble is solved.''

'' Bitten.'' He corrected her.

'' Yes, bitten.''

She sighed. And she continued on sighing during the rest of the time.

Hibari didn't fail to notice it.

'' You know what I 'm going to do to you if you don't stop the sighing.'' He threatened her.

'' Yes. I'm sorry.'' She sighed again.

'' I hope your problem is very serious or else you're going to regret annoying me.''

_''Does he want me to talk about it?''_ Kazumi thought.

'' It's just that I wanted very much to see you fighting.''

'' That wasn't a serious problem. In fact, that wasn't a problem at all.''

'' I know. But I love watching you fighting.''

'' There wasn't any fight. I just bit them and returned back to the office.''

'' Really? Then, next time, if it is an actual fight, can I come to see you?''

'' As long as you don't crowding.''

'' Yaay! Thank you Hibari san! You're the best!'' She motioned forward to hug him, but she stopped immediately.

'' What was that herbivore?''

'' Ehmm... I wanted to hug you but you are Hibari Kyoya.''

'' Are you saying that if it was someone else you would hug him?''

'' No. Because he wouldn't have been you. I want to hug _you_.But as I said before, too bad you are Hibari Kyoya and I can't do it.''

'' And?''

'' And as far as I remember you don't like companying with others and you want your own space. So, I figured out that a hug would have been too risky for me and too annoying for you.''

'' And what if it wasn't?''

'' Huh? What if it wasn't what?''

'' Risky and annoying. What if I ever thought to hug you too?''

'' That's impossible. I don't take you for the man that hides behind his thoughts. If you wanted to, you would have already hug me.''

'' That's right. And what if I say that it's ok if you do it?''

'' Do what?...Oh! You don't mean.''

'' But I do mean.'' He said and moved closer.

'' Hibari san''..._''Don't look at me like this. You're hypnotizing me.''_Kazumi thought.

'' Do it. Hug me.''

'' But, I'm just a herbivore.''

'' Are you disobeying me? I won't repeat myself. Do it.''

And she did it. She hugged him. She was surprised by the fact that he hugged her too. It wasn't a tight hug.

Actually, she was just melting into his arms. It was such a blissfull moment.

'' That's enough.'' Hibari said and pushed her away.

With the push, she lost her balance and found herself lying on the couch.

Hibari stiffened. Why did she always have to look like a prey? It was tempting for a predator like him.

'' Ehmm...I have to leave.'' She said and got up.

Hibari didn't say anything and got up too. He was going to accompany her as always.

'' May I ask you something, Hibari san?''

'' Hnn.''

'' Why did you let me hug you? I'm nothing but a herbivore.''

'' I don't need to answer that question.''

'' Oh...Of course.'' She said looking down.

'' It had to do with a decision of mine.''

'' What decision?'' She was very curious.

'' That's surprise.''

And with that she became more curious...

'' Mom! Guess what! Guess what! Guess...''

'' What?''

'' We hugged each other.''

'' You...That's awesome!''

'' Isn't it? It felt so perfect being into his arms. It was dazzling and hypnotizing. I swear, I didn't have much control then...''

'' I'm so happy for you.''

'' I'm happy too, mom!''

'' Yes, I can see that. You deserve to be happy. Now, tell me the details.''

'' Well, it all started when''...She began, but something interrupted her.

'' Aikaaaaaaa! Kazumiiiiiiiiii! Open the damn door! I know that you are both inside!'' Someone was shouting outside their house.

One thought was at the mind of Kazumi and Aika right then...

What was Iwao doing outside their house?


	16. Chapter 16

'' Mom, what are we going to do? I'm scared.'' Kazumi was on the verge of crying.

'' Don't be scared, sweetheart. Mommy is going to protect you. I'm going to see what he wants.''

'' No! Don't do it mom! He's dangerous.''

'' I know. That's because I want you to promise me that whatever happens, you won't get out of your room. Understand me?''

Kazumi wanted to say many things then. She wanted to say that it was pointless to talk to him , since they both knew what he wanted from them. She wanted to prevent her mother from what she was about to do...

But instead of all that, she just nodded her head and went to her room, crying...

And then she suddenly remembered it...

'' Mom! Don't do it! Don't open the door! Wait!''

'' Kazumi! Didn't I tell you to...''

She was going to tell Kazumi to go back to her room but seeing that her daughter was calling someone through her cellphone, she fell silent...

The night was peacefull, so Hibari had decided to take a walk.

Nothing dared to interrupt him..._Except his cellphone..._

_'' Hibari san...Please, come to my house. It's emergency. Bite me to death, do whatever you want, but please come''..._A sobbing voice spoke...

A voice that belonged to _her_...

'' I will kill you! I will kill both of you if you don't open the door!'' Iwao was being simply a jerk.

'' You''...A cold voice was heard behind Iwao.

The jerk...eeeh...Iwao turned around with a paled expression.

He knew what was coming next...

_Whoever bet his money on a tonfa on the face is the winner!_

'' Hibari san...You came to help me...''

'' Don't misunderstand things. I was worried about Namimori's peace.''

'' Whatever...You are here and that's enough for me to take the risk.''

'' What risk?''

'' To hug you! Can I?'' She begged with puppy eyes.

'' Fine...''

That word was all she needed. She hugged him tightly, trembling and crying...

And when she was about to let him go, he hugged her back.

'' Hibari san?'' She was surprised that he was so gentle with her.

'' I'll forgive you this time.''

'' Huh? Forgive me? For hugging you?''

'' For wasting your tears for a herbivore like your father.''

'' Oh...I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.''

'' Enough already with the hugging.'' He said and pushed her away.

'' I'm sorry!'' Kazumi apologised and went to her mother.

'' You...'' Hibari was approaching Iwao...

Iwao, who knew that his life was in danger, got up and ran away immediately.

Hibari sighed. That herbivore wasn't even worth his time...

'' My ex husband ran away. What a brave man...'' Aika commented.

'' Hibari san how should we thank you?''

'' Stop crowding around me.''

'' Huh? Am I crowding?''

'' You are not , but your mother is.''

'' Oh ok! Mom!''

'' I know , I know...I will be inside the house if you need me anything. Oh, and Hibari san, thank you very much for what you have done.'' Aika smiled and left.

'' Can I have a second hug?''

'' No.''

'' Pleaaaase!''

'' Don't push your luck.''

'' Alas! Fate wants me to have the sweet memory of that hug forever only on my mind.''

'' Stop the drama. You're getting annoying.''

'' I see. I apologise then. Now, how should I thank you properly?''

'' You don't need to. I already have told you that I did it only for Namimori's peace.''

'' And I only want to thank you for protecting Namimori's peace.''

'' What are you hiding?''

'' Huh?''

'' I won't repeat myself. You heard me...''

'' Ok...I'll tell you. But you have to keep it a secret...The truth is that, I hide a chocolate in my closet... That's it...''

'' Seems like you really want to be bitten...'' Hibari said with a dark aura.

'' Hmm...Let me think about it... Last time I got bitten, it led to a hug...So, I will take the risk...''

Hibari had nothing to say. He tried to scare her but with no effort. She wasn't scared by him and that was a fact... But she was hiding something. Not only her, but her mother too. That herbivore, _her father,_ wasn't after them for nothing...

'' You aren't going to tell me...I see...I will find about it on my own. I'm leaving.'' He was about to leave when her hand hold onto his arm.

'' I will tell you...What my mother and I are hiding. What my father wants from us.''

'' I'm listening.''

'' My father wasn't one to show any kind of affection. I can't remember him hugging me or saying kind words to me. His relationship with my mother was typical. Or at least I thought so...But that wasn't a problem...It may seemed like one, but it wasn't...Because, the real problem started that day. The day that he returned home drunk...He was shouting and saying things that me and my mother couldn't understand. We haven't realised it yet, but soon we found out the truth. My father was addicted to gamble and he still is...I can't describe you how much me and my mother suffered from him...Anyway, you asked what he wants from us so I'll stop the drama now and I will answer your question...You see, when my grandmother died, left me a good amount of money in a bank. Me and my mother are the only ones who can take the money. But we have decided that we are going to use this amount only when it's truly necessary. Of course, my father has a different opinion...He probably wants the money so he can repay his debts or play again...Or both of them. I don't really care, to be honest. All that I know is, that I will never give him that money. Neither me, nor my mother...And that's all I had to say...''

'' I see...Then, it seems that your father is someone that has to be bitten... For the sake of Namimori's peace...''

'' I am looking forward till that day...''

'' Hnn...I'm leaving. Don't be late tomorrow...''

'' I won't. Thank you again for everything. Bye!''

'' Hnn.'' And with that he left...


	17. Chapter 17

It was such a peaceful day at Namimori...The sun was bright, the sky was blue...It was the perfect day to relax, sleep a little more, go for a walk...

'' Oh no! I have to hurry or else I am going to be late at school...''

_Or go to school..._

'' Wait Kazumi! Here take this.'' Aika said and gave Kazumi a box.

'' What is it mom?''

'' It's a gift for Hibari san. We have to thank him for helping us.''

'' Ehmm...Mom..the box, does it have chocolates inside?''

'' Don't you dare open the box, Kazumi. It's a gift, it's not for you. Hey! Stop drooling!''

'' Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate...Wait a minute...I can't give him the gift. It would hurt his pride. Besides , I thought that chocolate is something that you would give your boyfriend...''

'' But don't you want him to be your boyfriend?'' Aika winked at her daughter.

'' You're right! Thanks mom! I'll see you after school!''

'' Bye! Aika waved at Kazumi...''

'' What is this?'' Hibari was sleeping on the rooftop when he sensed that Kazumi was approaching him. He opened his eyes and saw that she had a box with her.

'' Oh, Hibari san, you're awake. It's a gift, for helping us out.''

'' I don't take gifts from herbivores.''

'' Just as I thought. Anyway, could you please accept this one? My mother will be very upset if you don't.''

'' Fine.'' Hibari sighed and open the gift.

'' These are chocolates.''

'' And?''

'' And I don't like chocolates. I don't like sweets.''

'' Really?'' She asked , grabbed the box and began eating a chocolate..

Hibari was speechless...

'' I thought that the chocolates were for me.''

'' Exactly...They _were_ for you ...But since you don't like them, I will eat them.''

The skylark sighed...Another surprise again...

'' That's terrible!'' Kazumi commented.

'' What...''

'' I already ate two chocolates, but I can't eat the other two. What am I going to do?''

'' Not eat them, obviously.''

'' You're right...I should give them to someone else, since you don't want them, then...'' She said and turned around to leave but Hibari grabbed her arm and the box.

'' Don't you dare give others what is meant for me.'' He said , his mouth close to her ear, making her heart skip a beat.

'' Huh? Will you eat them?''

'' No. But you will, after school at the Committee room. And now run or else you're going to be late at class...''

'' Ok! See you!''...

'' So...Hibari didn't accept the gift.''

'' No, Hana chan, he didn't...And I 'm glad for that.''

'' Huh? Why? Didn't you want him to accept it?'' Asked Kyoko curious.

'' Of course not. My heart wouldn't be able to endure the pain of seeing these lovable chocolates getting eaten by someone else...''

'' But, they are just..chocolates...'' Both Kyoko and Hana said.

'' Just chocolates? ...Yes, you're both right. But still, I love eating chocolates!...By the way, where's Chrome chan?''

'' She is with Tsuna kun and the others...'' Answered Kyoko.

'' Oh, I see...Well, let's return to class , shall we?...''

Staring...Hibari was staring...At Kazumi...Who was eating a chocolate...

'' Mmm...Delicious as always...'' The girl said as she, _slowly, _wiped some chocolate of one of her fingers...

'' Are you done?''

'' Huh? Yes, I am.''

'' Hnn. Here's your work for today.'' The skylark said, avoiding to look at her.

The reason for that was because, since the moment he saw her eating those chocolates , he had some weird fantasies about her... Weird and lustful...

Fantasies about him, Kazumi , handcuffs, chocolate _and your imagination..._

'' Did your father bother you again?''

'' No. Besides, if he did, you would be the first one to know...''

'' Hnn''...

Surprisingly, that day she wasn't concentrated at work...She kept on sighing and blushing whenever their gazes met...She was playing with her hair...

The cloud guardian had enough of that...

'' Concentrate.'' Hibari said but he got no responce.

'' Huh? Have you said something Hibari san?''

Hibari was getting angry...

'' Don't push your luck...''

'' Oh! You 're angry...You're so sexy when you're angry...''

'' What...'' _Now, if he was a herbivore, he would just scream in confusion and ran away from the room..._

'' Oh, my...I said that aloud...Oh well, it's the truth, so whatever...''

'' Nakano Kazumi. If you don't finish your work at ten minutes, you are going to be bitten.'' The skylark said, hoping that he would bring her to her senses.

'' My name...You called my name again...Yayyyy! This is awesome! Could you say it again?'' She said with love hearts on her eyes.

_Apparently, lady Surprise had other plans...Again..._

'' That's it...Obviously, today you can't work. And I can't either...''

'' Ok. Then, can I go home?''

'' No.''

'' Why?''

'' Because, you will come with me for a walk...And I won't accept any refusal.''

Kazumi smiled her brightest smile.

'' I would never thought of refusing you, Hibari san...''

_''A walk with Hibari san. This day is becoming more and more perfect...'' _Kazumi thought as she followed him outside the room...


	18. Chapter 18

'' Can I take Hibird to my home Hibari san?'' Kazumi asked when they were at the town's park.

'' Hnn...''

'' Hnn yes or hnn no?''

'' Hnn yes...''

Hibari had other things in mind. The reason for the walk was to test himself.

It was a test to see how he would feel walking with a girl beside him.

Would he feel annoyed? Would he feel like she had invaded his personal space?

Or would he feel like she was meant for him?

The more they walked together , the more he realised that he felt very comfortable with her.

That wasn't right. For someone like him to not feel annoyed by her presence, was something that annoyed him...

Annoyed him and confused him...

First, he was annoyed because, _in fact, _he wasn't annoyed by her. Things would be easier then. He would just tell her to stay away from him.

He would not sacrifice his precious solitude for her..._But he wanted to..._He wanted to be with her...He liked being with her.

Second, he was confused because of his own feelings. Since when, a carnivore like him didn't have problem with a herbivore like her?

The answer was simple...Since the first time he met her...

'' Hibari san, can I teach a song to Hibird? The girl asked hoping for a positive answer.''

'' No.''

'' But...''

'' No means no. He said in a serious tone.''

She sighed...It was futile to try to convince him. And she had in mind a few good songs for the little bird...

They continued walking, not talking to each other...

'' Is that what I think it is?'' Kazumi asked, excited. She had stopped in front of a patisserie not able to resist the site of her lovable and delicious chocolate.

'' Move on. I don't want to waste my time here. He said, not caring for the sweets...''

'' Ehmm...Could you please wait a little here?''

'' No. I don't like waiting.''

'' Then, could you please come with me , because I want to buy a chocolate mousse? Pleaaaaase!'' She begged with puppy eyes.

'' Fine. But you have to be quick or else I 'm going to...''

'' Bite me?''

'' No, I'm going take the sweet from you.''

Kazumi gasped when she heard this and got immediately inside the patisserie. Kyoya followed her with a smirk on his face...

'' How much does it cost? She asked the owner, ready to pay him.''

'' Nothing, he has already paid for it.'' The owner said, pointing at Hibari.

_''When exactly did he...Oh well, whatever...''_ She thought...

'' Thank you so much for the sweet.''

'' Hnn...''

'' Mmm...It's sooo delicious...'' Apparently, she was enjoying the mousse a little too much.

But he couldn't tell that he wasn't amused by that.

'' It's getting late. Time to return you home.''

'' Ok!'' She said and followed him...

She wished she could have again the chance to enjoy a walk around the town with him. She found out that she liked the casual Hibari as much as the cool one. And even if he wouldn't take her out for a walk ever again, she would treasure that moment for ever...

'' You're going to bind me...'' Hibari said suddenly when they were outside Kazumi's house.

'' Huh? Bind you?'' She asked not understanding what he meant.

'' You're going to bind me with your love...''

'' Is that what you think of love? Something that binds you? Then, I have to disagree...Love is something that freeing you...I'd like to have a chance to prove that you are wrong.''

'' No...That would be too much of a problem...''

'' Excuse me?''

'' Your love is going to be a problem for me...''

'' Oh...I didn't understand that my love was such a problem for you...'' She said, eyes looking down, with a sad face.

He didn't say anything...He just stood there, watching her...Was it his idea or she looked even prettier in the moonlight?

'' You love me...He said more for his own self to hear it...'' He felt like he had finally understood the meaning behind the word...

'' So what?...What if I love you? You believe that I'm going to bind you so is futile to love you...I should stop, shouldn't I? But I can't...No matter how hard I will try, I know already that I can't stop loving you...That's not something that you can stop feeling it whenever you want to...But you don't...No...Even if you love me, your pride will never let you admit it...But still, what's so wrong with my love? I'm trying my best not to annoy you and I apologise if I ever did...So, I'm asking you, what's so wrong with me loving you so much?''

She said, looking down with eyes wet form the tears...The tears that didn't let her see...She didn't saw him approaching her...

So, when he, _all of a sudden_, kissed her, her eyes opened wide...

To close again after a second...

His kiss...His kiss was far from gentle or romantic. It was forceful...

Forceful and intense...

It was something that stopped her breath to the point that she could have died. But it would have been such a bittersweet death.

He didn't wait for her to open her lips. He bit onto the bottom one, hard, making her gasp and forced his tongue inside...

Her mind was turning blank. It might be from the lack of oxygen. Or simply because he was kissing her...

It was exactly like a drug...Something that she knew it could kill her. But then again it felt way too good...So, she wouldn't mind dying from it...

Euphoria...That was exactly what she felt that moment...

She couldn't feel her legs any more. It seemed to her like she was flying...

She was flying up in the clouds...


	19. Chapter 19

_It seems to her like she was flying...She was flying up in the clouds..._

By the time she got back to earth he was already gone, making her wonder if she was just dreaming.

But she could still feel his lips on her own...Proof that the kiss wasn't a dream.

No, she would never be able to dream something like that. Yes, she had dreamt about Hibari kissing her, but that wasn't a dream... That was reality...

She got into her house, feeling a little dizzy...

'' Are you ok? Did something happen?'' Aika asked when she saw her daughter entering the house.

'' He kissed me...'' Kazumi said , taking a big breath.

'' Oh, I see...Wait...WHAT? WHEN?HOW? ...Details now.''

'' Well, as I had said through the phone, me and Hibari were out for a walk...'' She said everything to her mother.

'' That's so fantastic! You know what that means? He loves you!''

'' Well, after the kiss I'm starting to believe that, too. Oh mom, I can't even describe how I felt...''

'' And that's the best thing about it. Aika said and winked at her daughter.''

'' Yes, you're right mom. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight.''

'' Goodnight sweetheart''...

_''Am I dreaming?...Yeah I'm sure that I am. Hibari san would never...''_

'' How long are you planning to stand there...Kazumi?'' Hibari said.

It was morning, Kazumi had gotten outside her house, only to see a surprise. Hibari Kyoya, _yes the real Hibari Kyoya,_ was standing there , with his motorbike waiting for her.

'' You said...''

'' Yes, I said your name...Now , get on.'' He said pointing at the motorbike.

'' Ok.'' She said and got onto the motorbike. She wanted to ask many many questions but she didn't want to annoy him...

'' Ehmm guys...Do you see what I see?'' Tsuna asked his storm and rain guardian.

'' If what Juudaime sees is that tonfa bastard with that girl then yes.''

'' Gokudera is right!'' Yamamoto said.

'' Good morning everyone! How are you?'' Kazumi asked when she approached them.

'' Ehmm..We are fine, thank you.'' Tsuna said.

'' You seem happy, Kazumi san!'' Yamamoto commented.

'' I am! It's because yesterday Hibari san... Oh wait a minute.'' She said and left immediately.

'' What the hell was that?'' Gokudera asked but no one knew the answer...

'' What is it?'' Hibari asked as Kazumi had entered the office.

'' Well, I apologise for interrupting you from your work, but I have something to ask you. May I?''

'' Yes.''

'' Thank you. Well, can I say to the others what happened yesterday? You know, about the walk and...the kiss.'' She said the last word looking down as a slight red appeared on her cheeks.

'' No. I don't want every herbivore to know what I'm doing in my personal life.''

'' Ok. I won't say anything then...Wait a minute. What do you mean by ''personal life''? I don't deserve to be a part of your life.''

'' That's up to me to decide.''

'' Have you decided?''

'' Yes. You are going to be a part of my life whether you want it or not. No matter what, I won't let go of you. I didn't kiss you just for fun. You became my property after that. Understand?''

Kazumi fell silent for a moment..._''Was that a confession?''_, she thought.

'' I understand...Hibari san, thank you for letting me be a part of your life. I won't dissapoint you, I promise.'' She said as tears of happiness appeared on her eyes.

'' Hnn...Now, get out of here.''

'' Ok! See you later!'' She said happily and left...

'' Kazumi san, are you ok? You left suddenly and then came to class and... We were worried, you know.''

'' I'm fine , Tsuna san. I was at Hibari's san office, asking him if I can tell you about what happened yesterday.''

'' Huh? Did something happen yesterday?''

'' Of course! But I can't tell you because Hibari san told me to not tell anyone.''

'' Is it serious?''

'' It's something that made me happy.'' She said, smiling a warm smile. A smile that was enough for Tsuna to understand that something had happened between her and Hibari.

'' Ok. I'm glad that you're happy Kazumi san. And now excuse me, but Gokudera and Yamamoto san wait for me. See you later!''

'' Ok! Bye for now!''...

'' Concentrate.'' The skylark said at Kazumi. They were at the Committee office, working and it seems like the girl couldn't concentrate.

'' I'm trying, but I can't.''

'' Then you don't try enough.''

'' You're wrong. It's just that you look at me almost all the time and you're making me remember the kiss..and...I can't concentrate.''

'' Oh...Are you blaming me?''

'' Yes, I do.''

'' Fine. If you finish your work in half an hour, we are going for a walk.''

'' Really? I'll be done in fifteen minutes then, Hibari san.'' She said enthusiastically.

'' Kyoya. Call me Kyoya. I want to know how my name sounds when it comes out of your lips.''

'' Ehmm...Ok, Kyoya.'' She said with a blush.

'' Say it again.''

'' Kyoya...Her face was bright red by then.''

'' Hnn...I like it. Finish your work now.''

'' Ok Hiba...Kyoya san!''...

_''I can't breath..Why can't I breath? Oh yeah...He's kissing me...''_Kazumi thought.

They were out for their walk until he, all of a sudden, starting kissing her.

'' What is it? Can't stand any more? Can't breath? Want me to stop?'' He whispered to her ear, making her shiver and then kissed her again.

'' No! Please, don't stop.'' She sounded _and more importantly was,_ desperate.

'' Do you want another kiss?'' He said smirking.

'' Of course!''

'' Then beg for it.'' He said with a smirk.

'' Please! Just one more kiss, please!''

Her black hair was a total mess. Her face was red as a rose, she was breathing with difficulty and her body was melting into his arms.

'' That's how I want you...Desperate for me.'' He said and gave her another one kiss.

Kazumi was at the land of pure bliss and euphoria. She was sure enough that the lack of air was going to kill her but she didn't care.

_''This feels soo amazing! If I can choose the time and the place for my death, I wish it to be right here, right now...''_ She thought and then, suddenly, fainted...


	20. Chapter 20

_''Am I dying? Maybe yes , maybe not. Either way this feels sooo...''_

'' Ouch! What? What happened?'' Kazumi asked confused as she had awakened due to a hit to her hand...

'' You fainted, so I bit you to wake up.'' Hibari answered in his casual tone.

Kazumi examined her hand...It was just a bruise. But still, she would be glad if he had use a more gentle method...Then, if he had, he wouldn't be Hibari Kyoya.

'' I guess it's time to go home. My mother should have been worried. Good night Hibari san. Bye!'' She said and turned around to leave but the skylark stopped her.

'' How did you call me?''

'' Hibari san...Oh! Good night...Kyoya.''

'' Hnn...Good night. He said and left.''...

'' Kazumi , darling, wake up!'' Aika tried to wake up her daughter.

'' Noooo...I want to sleep. It's too early.''

'' I know, but Hibari san is waiting for you outside.''

'' Mmmm...WHAT?'' She got up immediately.

'' I told him to come in but he refused.'' Aika said, but Kazumi didn't listen as she had already run to the window.

'' Good morning Kyoya.'' She said, while she was blushing.

'' Good morning. Get prepared. In ten minutes we are leaving for school.''

'' Ok..._''Wait a little..ten minutes? Only ten minutes?''..._Ehmm, Kyoya, can I have more time?''

'' No.''

'' But I can't be ready in such a short amount of time.''

'' That's not my concern. Be ready or else...''

'' Fine...'' She sighed...

'' Hnn...You are late for two minutes. Maybe I need to punish you.'' Hibari said as Kazumi got out of her house.

'' Have mercy on me please! I'm sorry!'' She wasn't scared but she knew well that it was a stupid idea to anger him.

'' A simple ''sorry'' isn't enough. You have to be punished.'' He said as he got closer to her.

'' But, but...I have told you that I needed more time and...Ehmm...Why are you smirking?''

She didn't have time to react as he captured her lips.

'' Let's go.'' He said in a way too casual and indifferent tone.

'' Yeah...'' She said and touched her lips. This kiss was rough, but more gentle than the others...

'' Kyoya, would you like to sleep on my lap? I think that the floor should be uncomfortable.'' Kazumi suggested.

They were on the rooftop, waiting for the school to begin and Hibari had mentioned that he was going to sleep. The cloud guardian stared at her for a minute then moved closer. He lied on the floor with his head on her lap. He knew that it was such a herbivorous action of him but forgot it quickly when he saw the look on her face. She had turned from a pale white to a bright red. He smirked in amusement and then drifted off to sleep...

Kazumi watched as Hibari was sleeping peacefully on her lap. She had a smile on her lips and a warm feeling in her heart. He looked so calm in his sleep. Then, without even understand it she started to caress his hair.

Her caress felt good. It was relaxing and was making him sleep more peacefully. And when he had started to enjoy it a little too much, she suddenly stopped. He mentally growled and opened his eyes.

'' Tell me a valid reason for stopping your previous action.'' He asked her.

'' You mean the caressing? Did you like it?''

'' Hnn...''

'' I'm glad...You know, I was wondering...Why do you suddenly want me to call you ''Kyoya''?''

He didn't answer. He glared at her and closed his eyes.

She knew that he wasn't going to answer. But, she had that question.

_Of all the people on the world, why he had chosen her? _

Of course she was more that happy that he had chosen her...

_He had chosen her..._She opened her eyes in realization.

The reason wasn't important. The only important was that he was sleeping on her lap.

And who cares about the reason why he told her to call him ''Kyoya''?

It was just his name. She would be happy enough even if he hadn't allowed her to call him by his first name...

'' That question of mine was stupid, wasn't it? I woke you up for such a worthless reason.I hope that you aren't mad at me.''

'' Of course I am. It's the second time that you wake me up. Not to mention that you stopped the caressing.''

She fell silent for a moment. A wide smile appeared on her face.

'' I haven't realised that you enjoyed my caressing so much...'' She started to caress his hair again.

This made him relax. He would have easily sleep again, if the school bell hadn't ring. It was time for her to go to class...

'' Haru chan!'' Kazumi said.

It was after school and her and Hibari met with Haru.

'' Hello Kazumi chan. Haru is pleased to see you again , desu.''

'' I'm pleased to see you too. So, how are you?''

'' Haru is fine! How about you?''

'' I'm fine too.''

'' Hahi!What are you doing with that scary and dangerous person, desu?''

'' Who?''

'' Haru means him. He is a dangerous and scary person, desu.'' Haru said as she pointed at Hibari , who was waiting for Kazumi.

'' Oh, you mean Hibari san. Sorry, I totally forgot that he is scary for the rest of you. Oh...And dangerous.''

'' Hahi?! Haru doesn't understand at all, desu.''

'' There's nothing for you to understand, herbivore. Let's go.'' The cloud guardian said , caught Kazumi by her arm and then began to walk.

'' See you again Haru chan. Bye!'' Kazumi shouted.

'' Hahi?! What was that, desu?!''...


	21. Chapter 21

Kazumi was staring...She wasn't the type who likes staring of course, but that moment she couldn't help not to do it.

She was staring at Tsuna who was at the verge of jumping out of the window.

She had gone to visit him after school-_actually, she had asked permission from Hibari to visit Tsuna-_but anyway...

The point was that at that moment she was with Tsuna who was left by Reborn to seal papers..._Lots of papers. Documents to be more specific..._

The good thing was that they were completely alone in the house , so it was quiet and Tsuna could do his job without being interrupted.

The bad thing was the amount of papers, which was causing the _very soon to be_ tenth boss of the Vongola to look at her with eyes that were begging for help.

Which was causing Kazumi to keep staring at him...

'' I can't do it. It's impossible. I can't do it.'' Tsuna broke the silence.

'' But Tsuna san, these papers have to be sealed by you. At least they are already signed.''

'' I know, Kazumi san, but...they are too many...'' Tsuna looked at her in despair.

'' Well, imagine to have to read them and sign them too. Wouldn't be more difficult then? And besides, now that I'm here I will help you.''

'' Really? Thank you so much Kazumi san.''

'' No problem. I'll seal half of the papers and you will seal the other half. Deal?''

'' Deal! Tsuna said enthusiastically and then the both of them started to seal the documents.''...

'' Ehmm Tsuna san, have you ever thought about the time when you will be officially the tenth boss of the Vongola? Kazumi said as the both of them were still sealing documents.

'' Of course, I have.'' Answered the boy.

'' You're going to have lots of paperwork then...I think.''

'' What do you mean?''

'' Well, I mean that you will have to read, sign and seal documents almost every day. You will never be able to rest because paperwork will never end. Once you finish a pack of papers another one will appear. And then, you will have to work at another pack of papers...Again...''

'' Again?'' Asked Tsuna terrified.

'' And again.''

'' And again?'' Poor Tsuna was at the verge of crying.

'' And again. Once you you will officially be Vongola Decimo you will be bound to read, sign and seal documents for ever.''

That was it. Tsuna didn't have the courage to hear anything else. Kazumi's words had panicked him out.

'' Hieeeeeeh! I don't want to be a mafia boss!'' He screamed suddenly and ran out of the house, leaving a surprised Kazumi behind.

_''Oh well, I suppose that now I have to seal all the papers by myself.''_ Kazumi thought and began to work...

'' Ciaossu Kazumi.'' Reborn appeared immediatelly after Tsuna had left the house.

'' Oh, hello Reborn san , how are you? Well, if you're looking for Tsuna , he is...''

'' I know where he is. I saw the whole thing. I suppose that the papers were indeed alot.''

'' I agree. But why so many?''

'' These are documents which had been left unsealed for months.''

'' Oh that's why they are so many... Anyway, I will seal them for now...''

'' You don't have to do it. This is a job for Tsuna not for you.''

'' No, Reborn san , I insist. Let me do it for now.''

'' Fine...''

One hour later the house was again full of people...

'' I'm done. Finally...'' Kazumi said exhausted. And then she fell asleep immediately...

'' What am I going to do Reborn? I can't wake her up.'' Tsuna asked worried.

'' Let her sleep. Don't forget that she did all your work.''

'' I know and I want to thank her for that.''

'' You'll thank her later.'' Reborn said as Leon transformed into a hammer which caused Tsuna to look at him with wide eyes.

'' Hieeeeeh!'' He screamed and started to run...

'' Ciaossu Hibari.''

'' Hieeh! Hibari san?!'' Tsuna said surprised as Hibari had jumped suddenly from the window inside his house.

The skylark didn't even look at him as he just approached Kazumi who was still asleep.

'' Why is she asleep?'' He asked glaring at Tsuna.

'' Ehmm...Well, you see Hibari san...''

'' It's because Tsuna made her to do all his paperwork.'' Reborn answered.

'' I see... Herbivore, for making her do your job I will bite you to death.''

'' No! Please don't do it. I wanted to help him with his paperwork.'' Kazumi said as she had been awakened.

'' Fine. Let's go.'' Hibari said after two minutes- _that seemed like eternity for poor Tsuna-_ and grabbed her by her arm.

'' Ok! Bye Tsuna san! See you tomorrow.''

'' Bye Kazumi san. Thank you very much for today...'' Tsuna managed to say before Hibari and Kazumi leave his room...

'' Give me a break, please.'' Kazumi begged as the skylark bent down to kiss her. _Again._

'' No.''

'' But I'm tired.''

'' I don't care.''

'' Please!'' She begged again but in vain.

He was kissing her neck now , making her legs feel weak. She clenched onto him, as a moan escaped her lips.

'' You don't want me to stop now, do you?'' He whispered.

'' No, of course not. But we're outside my house. What if my mother sees us?''

'' That's not a problem for me.''

'' It is for me.''

'' Fine. Let's stop for today.''

'' Ok! See you tomorrow. Bye!'' Kazumi said.

Hibari didn't say anything as he kissed her for one more time, before leaving.


	22. Chapter 22

It was evening, after school and Hibari was dragging Kazumi with him.

'' Where are we going?'' Kazumi asked curious.

'' To my house.''

'' What? Wait a minute! I can't come to your house.''

The skylark stared at her for a second.

'' You can go to that herbivore's house but not mine?''

'' That herbivore? Oh! You mean Tsuna. Well yes, I can do it because Tsuna is just a friend and you are more than a friend. Obviously.''

'' Hnn...That's bad. Then , I guess that _delicious_ souffle chocolate I have at my kitchen will be thrown in garbage.''

'' What? No!''

'' Since I don't like sweets.''

'' No! Don't do it. I will come to your house.''

'' Hnn...'' He smirked.

'' I'm coming only because I want to save that souffle.''

'' You don't want to eat it?''

'' Exactly. I will save it by eating it.''

'' Whatever...''

'' You have a nice house. Do you leave alone?'' Kazumi asked as they were inside Hibari's house.

It was a traditional japanese house. Also, she discovered that he lived on his own.

'' Hnn...''

'' Where is it? The souffle...''

'' Follow me...''

_''Mmm...This is excellent. It's sooo delicious... I have to thank Kyoya later for letting me eat that wonderful souffle...Although, I think that it will be a trap behind his kind...''_

_Kindness _was the complete word , but she didn't manage to complete it as a moan interrupted her thoughts.

A moan which escaped from her lips. And it escaped from her lips because Hibari was behind her, hugging her and kissing her white, delicate neck.

_''Oh...Here comes the trap.'' _She thought.

'' Look at you. You are like a little mouse that had been caught. You're amusing me.'' He said as he slipped a hand under her shirt.

'' Mmm...Aah! I...I knew that it was a trap...But...But I couldn't resist.''

'' You couldn't resist what? The souffle...Or me?'' He whispered at her ear and then forced her to look at him.

'' You...Definitely you.'' She answered after a second...

_She tried. She tried hard to stop moaning but in vain. It wasn't her fault , though. His hands were caressing her under her shirt. His kisses were hot and passionate. Her mind was begining to blank out. What possibly could happen if this continued?_

'' Kyoya...My cell phone is...Ah! Someone is calling me.'' It was true. Someone was calling her.

He gave her the cellphone not saying a word.

_'' Hello. Ah it's you Yamamoto san. How are you?''_

_'' Fine, thank you. Anyway, Kazumi san , everyone will come to my dad's restaurant for dinner tomorrow, so I thought if you...''_

_'' I will come...''_

_'' Really? That's great. Well, bye for now.''_

_'' Bye. Thanks for the invitation.''_

_'' No problem. Bye!''_

'' What?!'' She didn't have time to react as Hibari grabbed her cellphone from her hand.

_'' Listen herbivore. Don't inerrupt me when I'm playing with my prey. Understand?'' _He said, then close the phone.

Kazumi stared at him with wide eyes.

'' Why did you do that?''

'' I don't have to answer you question.

'' Of course. Well, just to inform you, I will go with the others for dinner at the restaurant of Yamamoto's father.''

'' I know. That herbivore had called me earlier to invite me too.''

'' Then , will you come?''

'' Yes.'' His answer made her smile.

But soon enough the smile disappeared from her face as he had started teasing her again.

'' What is it? You're trembling. Are you scared? Are you afraid of me?'' He asked her.

'' No. I don't know why I'm trembling but I'm not afraid of you.''

'' I see. You don't want the sweet anymore?''

'' Of course I do. But I can't eat it when you...Ah!''

He bit her earlobe suddenly.

'' Oh, but I insist. Go on. Eat it. It 's for you, after all.'' He said in a deep, sexy voice which made her shiver.

'' If..If you insist...But could you please stop teasing me while I'm eating?''

'' No...I enjoy teasing you. And you like it too...Admit it.''

'' Well, that's true but...Ah!What are you doing?'' She asked as she had felt his hand trying to remove her bra.

'' Isn't it obvious?'' He smirked.

'' Stop it, please. Don't you think it's too early for that?''

'' For what?''

'' For what we're doing.''

'' Hnn. No. After all I have told you that you're already mine.'' He said in a cold, indifferent voice.

'' Kyoya...Let me go, please.'' She begged because she was afraid.

She wasn't afraid of him, nor the situation. She was afraid of herself.

She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to resist him...

He decided to let her go. So, he realeased her from his grasp, which gave her the opportunity to stand up...

'' Well, thanks for the sweet.'' She bowed down.

They had arrived to her house.

''Hnn.''

'' See you tomorrow.'' She was blushing a lot.

She was thinking about what had happened.

_''What if I am just a toy for him? No...I don't even want to think about that...It hurts...'' _She thought in fear.

'' Kazumi...Relax. I'm not going to hurt you.'' He said as he had seen her feared expression.

'' I know.'' She answered with a smile after a minute. She was going to trust him.

'' Of course that doesn't mean that I will stop teasing you. You're _my prey _after all.'' He said and gave her a sudden passionate kiss.

'' Mmm...'' His tongue was exploring her mouth...

'' I will leave now. Sleep well.'' The skylark said after the end of the kiss.

'' O-Ok. Good night.'' She said while he was leaving.

_'' Ah! That's bad...In the end I didn't manage to eat the whole sweet''. _She thought, before entering her house...


	23. Chapter 23

'' Go change.'' It was the first thing that Hibari told Kazumi as the second appeared in front of him in a black short dress.

'' Why? I thought that it fit me.''

She was right. It fit her..._perfectly._

'' It's too short.'' He told her , while he was watching her creamy thighs. And he was sure that the male herbivores would watch her thighs too.

That's why he couldn't let her wear that dress.

'' I don't want to change.'' She said as she pouted and crossed her arms.

'' Fine with me. That way we won't go to that herbivore's restaurant.''

'' You're wrong. I'll go.''

And she did exactly that. She went to the restaurant alone.

'' Yamamoto san, are you trying to kill me?'' She asked as soon as she stepped foot at the restaurant.

'' Excuse me?''

'' Judging from the crowd...''

'' Eh?...Ah! Sorry, I almost forgot your fear. Anyway, don't worry we are all here so I hope you will feel more comfortable that way.''

'' I will. Thank you.'' She said and approached the table where Tsuna and his friends were sitting...

'' That bastard didn't come.'' Gokudera said when only he and the rain guardian were at the table at that moment.

Truth be told, the boys were sitting in one table, while the girls were sitting in another, because they wanted to talk about different stuff.

'' Who?'' Asked Yamamoto.

'' The tonfa bastard isn't here.''

'' Well, isn't that normal?'' It's a crowdy place after all.

'' But the ''paperwork expert'' is here.''

'' Who?'' Asked _again_ Yamamoto.

'' That's how I call Kazumi ever since she helped Juudaime with his paperwork.''

'' Oh! I think I got it now.''

'' It was about time , you, baseball idiot.'' The storm guardian said as he lit up his cigarette.

'' By the way, what do you think about Kazumi's dress?''

'' It's a short, black dress.''

'' Only that?''

'' Yeah, what else?''

'' Oh come on. Don't play the innocent to me. Even Tsuna stared at her thighs for a moment.''

'' Don't say those things about Juudaime!''

'' What are you, extremely, talking about?'' Ryohei asked when he returned at the table.

'' About Kazumi's thighs.'' Answered Yamamoto.

'' Oh! You noticed too! Damn, I couldn't help but staring for a while...To the extreme.''

'' Tch... I didn't expect something different from you, lawn head.''

'' What are you extremely talking about octopus head?''

'' Ma maa. Both of you , calm down.''

'' Am I interrupting something?'' Asked Tsuna when he approached the table.

'' Juudaime! Eh...No! We were just...''

'' Ah, there you are Tsuna. We were just talking about...'' Yamamoto told Tsuna about the whole conversation, which made the second one blush a little...

Kazumi was feeling a little uncomfortable. Maybe it was because of the crowd...But then again, Chrome, Haru and Kyoko were with her the whole time.

And the boys were there too, so...No that wasn't the reason.

Then she noticed something. Everyone, _especially the guys, _were staring at her thighs.

She sighed. So, that was the reason why she felt uncomfortable.

She wasn't embarrassed but she didn't like being watched.

'' Excuse me, I'll go outside for a moment.'' She said suddenly and got up.

'' Are you ok?''

'' Yes, Chrome chan, I'm fine. I just need fresh air. That's all.''

'' Oh, ok then...''

_''I wish Kyoya was here.''_ She thought and pouted.

That wasn't fair. She had wore the dress, especially for him. So she was feeling a little sad that he wasn't there with her.

Of course she knew that he wouldn't come at such a crowdy place, but still.

And then she wondered. If she had obeyed him and changed the dress, would he come with her?

Who knows...Maybe yes, maybe not...

'' Hello there babe. A perveted guy tried to touch her but someone saved her.''

'' Kyoya!'' She said happily when she saw that it was Hibari who had saved her.

_Damn...He knew that perverted herbivores would be a bother. That's why he didn't want her to wear the dress._

_The more that he was thinking that others were staring at his personal prey, the more he wanted to bite them...__Hard...So hard that they wouldn't be able to stare, no, just look at her ever again..._

'' I see that you are still here.'' He said after a minute.

'' Of course, Kyoya. We are having a great time.'' She was so happy that he was finally there.

'' Why are you outside and not with them , then?''

'' Because, I missed you. And I didn't like the fact that every guy was staring at my thighs.''

'' Say that again?'' He said in an angry tone.

'' Well, you are staring too, so...''

'' I'm not staring.''

'' Yes you do. But you are different from them...You can stare all you want. I don't mind...I like it, to be honest.''

'' Hnn...Enough with the talking now. You are a temptation with this dress you know it?'' He said, while he had hugged her suddenly.

'' Ehmm...''

'' You make me want to eat you.''

'' What?'' She asked with wide eyes.

But she didn't have time to react more as he had captured her lips with his own.

'' Mmm...Ah!''

'' That's it. Moan more for me. Show me how much you want to be eaten.''

'' Aah! Kyoya! You will leave a mark, please stop.'' He was kissing, _not gently, _her neck.

Truth be told, she didn't want him to stop. It felt sooo good. But they were being watched and she didn't like that.

Fortunately, Hibari didn't like being watched either, so they stopped.

'' Well, I'll return inside now. Will you come?''

'' Hnn...After all, I have to bite everyone to death for daring to stare at my personal prey.'' He smirked, evily.

_''Oh no!...Here comes big trouble.'' _Kazumi thought, worried...


	24. Chapter 24

''Kyoya! Please wait!'' She shouted in vain. She was thinking that it would be a bad thing to start a ruckus inside the restaurant.

_Too bad that Hibari wasn't thinking the same..._

Words fell on deaf ears. She had to do something more drastic.

Something that it would caught him off guard and stop him immediately.

Something like..._''That's it!''_ She thought and ran in front of him when he was about to get inside the restaurant.

He raised an eyebrow. Was she blocking his way?

_''This might cost me my life but oh well...I hope it worths it.''_

And with that thought on mind she hugged him suddenly and kissed him...

''Listen, Kyoya. Sure it's annoying, but I don't care if everyone is staring at me. And you shouldn't care either.''

''I shouldn't?''

He raised an eyebrow at her words...Kissing him was risky enough but he decided to let her continue. If he wouldn't like her explanation he could always punish her later.

''Yeah, exactly that...So what if everyone is staring? Look at me...I am here outside with you. Not inside with _them,_ but here with _you._''

He sighed. She wasn't getting the point. The problem wasn't _her_ , it was _them._

''Kazumi san are you okay? Chrome told me that...Hieeh! Hibari san?!'' Tsuna had interrupted them.

''I'm fine , Tsuna san. I just...''

''Juudaime!'' This time was Gokudera that interrupted.

And after Gokudera was Yamamoto and then Ryohei and then Chrome with Kyoko and Haru..._And you're getting the point..._

''All of you, if you don't disappear in two seconds, you will be bitten to death.'' Announced a very angry cloud guardian.

Of course , no one managed to disappear in two seconds which caused a ruckus outside the restaurant.

''We're leaving.''Hibari announced after the whole crowd had gone away.

''Okay. Were are we going? '' Kazumi asked.

''To my home.'' He stated bluntly, making her eyes to widen.

''Why?'' She dared to ask.

''Because, you need training.''

''With what?''

''Kissing, of course. Prepare yourself, I won't be gentle with you.''

''I don't want to come.'' She pouted and crossed her arms.

''Move.''

''No.''

''Don't make me to force you.''

''Do whatever you want.''

That was it. He pinned her at the wall behind them. She got a little scared and tried to escape.

''Don't try to escape. I won't let you go that easily. Now, come with me as the good prey that you are.''

She obeyed him, not because she hadn't a choice but because his voice was too mesmerizing to resist...

So they went to Hibari's house , again...

After they got inside, he didn't waste not even a second, as he tossed her at the couch, with him on top of her.

She didn't react. Maybe it was because he was already kissing her, maybe because her own body was reacting faster than her mind, maybe because she was trusting him...

Maybe because all of those reasons together , she didn't react...

''Kyoya...Ah! We should stop now. It's late. I don't want to worry my mother. Aah! Kyoya! Stop biting my neck!''

''No. After all, I'm not done with your training yet.''

''Am I that bad at kissing?'' She asked terrified which caused him to stop.

He sighed. ''You're not bad. You're not perfect either, but I'm sure that you can improve.''

''Really? Then I will try my best to not dissapoint you!'' She was relieved.

Relieved and happy.

Poor prey...ehmm Kazumi hadn't noticed his glare.

His glare which was filled with lust...

When his hand got suddenly under her dress , then she noticed it.

''Kyaa! What are you doing?!''

''Undressing you.''

''What?! Stop it, now!''

''No. I had warned you to change this dress. This is your punishment for your disobedience.''

She gulped and tensed up, something that he noticed.

''Relax, my prey...I will not eat you yet. I just want to play a little longer with you.''

''But that's embarrassing.''

''What's embarrassing? You're not fully naked yet.''

''Well, that's the point! I don't want to get naked!''

''Kazumi'' he said , his voice serious, ''don't you want me?''

''Of course I want you. But look at the time. It's getting late. Soon enough my mother will call me and we will be interrupted.''

''Aren't you scared?''

'' I am. For the reason I stated before. I don't want this. I don't want anything to interrupt us.''

Fortunately, he didn't like being interrupted either...

''Kyoya, if you don't want , I won't wear this dress ever again.'' She said when they had arrived outside her house.

''No, you can wear it. But only when I'm with you. Understand?''

''Of course! Well, I should leave now, goodbye!''

Instead of words he greeted her with a passionate kiss and then left...

_''That's bad!'' _She thought as she looked at the mirror. _''How will I hide these love bites at my neck?!''_


	25. Chapter 25

'' Oh my...I guess someone was _hungry_ yesterday.'' Aika commented when she saw her daughter covering up the love bites on her neck with make-up.

''It's not funny mom.'' Kazumi pouted.

''Yes it is. By the way you should be quicker. Hibari san awaits for you outside, already.''

'' I know. Ok I'm done. I'm leaving now, bye mom!''

''Bye sweetheart! I hope your boyfriend isn't too _hungry_ today.''

''Mom!'' Kazumi blushed...

''One more minute and you would be late.'' Hibari commented.

''I'm sorry. I had to cover up the hickeys on my neck.''

''Hnn...There was no point in covering them. After all I will do them again today.''

She blushed a crimson red. ''Wh-What? A-anyway, I think we should leave now. Right?''

''Hnn.''...

''Have you read for Nezu sensei's test Kazumi san?''

''Yes, Kyoko chan, but I'm stil nervous.''

''Me too. I hope it will be an easy one.''

''We all hope for that.''

Kazumi had good grades. Not perfect, like Gokudera, but they were good enough. She was far from a genious- actually she had to study for days for a simple test- but in the end she was satisfied by the result...

''Fortunately, the test wasn't that difficult. What do you think Gokudera?'' Yamamoto asked.

''It was ridiculous. Right Juudaime?''

''Well, I don't think it was ridiculous, but I have to admit that it was easy. I actually think that I have passed it.'' Tsuna said.

During all these years, Tsuna's grades had improved. He still failed at some tests but he succeeded on other ones.

''Really Tsuna? That's great!'' Yamamoto said.

''As expected of Juudaime. Congratulations!''

''W-well, we don't know if I have passed it yet.''

''If the test is a failure I will blow that idiot sensei to pieces.''

''What? Who?'' Kazumi had just appeared to ask the boys how they went on the test.

''Gokudera kun means Nezu sensei.'' Tsuna explained. ''A-anyway, Gokudera kun, don't blow him up, please.''

''If Juudaime says so I will not do it.''

''Thank you.'' Tsuna was relieved. ''How did you write Kazumi san?''

''Good. And you?''

''Probably, I have passed it.''

''That's great!''

''Thank you. By the way...what are those on your neck?'' Tsuna asked curious.

''Ehmm...It's nothing. Now, excuse me, I have to leave.''...

_''That's bad...I have to correct my make-up.''_ She thought as she went to the bathroom...

''There's no paperwork today.'' Hibari said when Kazumi entered the office after school's end.

''Really? That's good. I will go home then.''

''No. You will come to my home.''

''Why?''

''Because.''

''Do I have a choice?''

''No.''

''O-ok then.''...

_She should have seen the trap. When he agreed not to ''bite'' at her neck and other visible spots , she should have seen the trap._

_But she didn't. Which caused the situation she was then._

_Lying on Hibari's bed with messy hair, half naked , moaning hard and him on top watching her like she was his special meal._

''Kyoya could you please...''

''No.''

''But...''

''No. I won't stop. I like the way you say my name every time I'm sucking your nipples.''

'' Wh-what do you mean...ah! _Kyo-Kyoyaaa!_'' She moaned hard when he circled his tongue at her right nipple which was more sensitive than her left one.

One of his hands was caressing her other breast. While the other one traveled down...Down _there_.

He didn't ask her if she wanted to be touched _there._ After all if she didn't want it, she wouldn't be so wet already.

So, without even wasting a second, he slipped his hand inside of her panties.

She immediately lifted her waist and petrified there. She took a big breath, trying to relax as he had began already caressing her.

''I- I thi-think that...'' She tried to say to him to take off her skirt and her panties too, but she failed.

Fortunately, it was like he could read her mind because he took them off by himself.

He stopped for a minute to examine her. He didn't say things like ''you're beautiful'' or something similar. He just captured her lips, giving her a kiss that left her breathless. And after that, he returned to his preview action.

'' I wonder...Are you so wet because of what I'm doing right now or because I'm the one doing it?'' He asked, smirking, which caused her to blush even more.

Of course, it was a rhetorical question. He already knew that she was wet because it was him that was caressing her.

And he liked that. He liked the influence he had upon her. He enjoyed the way she was looking at him, like he was the centre of the world.

It was like she was dying and he was the only one that could save her. He liked that expression. He wanted to see more of it. He wanted her all for his taking. He wanted..._her._

But the point wasn't that he wanted her... The point was that he could get her. He knew that he wasn't going to be restrained. And he hated being restrained. He liked the fact that he was free to do _whatever_ he wanted.

''M-more! Please, I want more...D-don't stop! I'm going to...'' She could feel those three - _when exactly did they become three?_- fingers of his, moving so fast. He was driving her crazy. She was so close to her orgasm. She was excited, because it would be the first time that she was going to climax. She was almost there...she was...

''Huh? Why did you stop?'' She asked when he stopped all of a sudden.

''It's getting late. It's time to return you home.''

''Noooo!'' She whined which caused him to glare at her.

''Wear your clothes. We are leaving in five minutes.''...

''That's sooo unfair.I wanted to be satisfied. Damn it! I was so close.'' She said when they had arrived outside her house.

''Don't worry, my prey. Soon, I'm going to satisfy the _both _of us.'' He said, smirking and then he greeted her with a kiss, before leaving.

And then realization hit her. _'' Damn it! He was teasing me!''..._


	26. Chapter 26

_'' Stupid Kyoya!...So, he likes teasing huh?Fine, I'll tease him too. Let's see who will win this game...'' _Kazumi thought before sleeping...

'' Kazumi, I'm going to work. Don't be late, Hibari san is already outside.''

''I know mom. I'm almost ready.''

''You're not even fully dressed yet.''

''Exactly.'' Kazumi said, smirking.

''Are you planning something, sweetheart?''

''No...Of course not.''

''You're lying...Anyway, I have to go. See you, bye!''

''Bye mom!''...

'' Good morning, Kyoya! It's such a fine morning, right?'' She appeared at the window with her bathrobe.

He narrowed his eyes. ''Get dressed...Now.''

''I will. But, before that, could you please, come into the house? I want to show you something.''

''Is it interesting?''

''Hmm...I think that you should find out yourself.''

''Fine. You know what will happen if it's not interesting.'' He said and got into the house.

''Stay there.'' Kazumi said to Hibari as he was ready to enter her room.

'' I hope it will worth my time...Or else...''

''Or else, what?'' She asked , tilting her head innocently.

She was standing in front of him, with only her underwears.

'' Take your leg off of _there._'' He growled.

She had raised her leg and was teasing him _there, _making his pants tightening.

''Of where?'' I don't understand ,_Hibari san, _what do you want me to do?''

''You know very well what I want you to do. Stop it. Now.''

''Oh, Kyoya...If you _really _wanted me to stop, you would have stopped me, already. Oh, by the way, do you like my underwears? I chose the purple ones to match the color of your flame.'' She said, smirking.

She was right. He was _secretly _enjoying it...And she looked really good in those underwears.

What was the matter with him? She was seducing him. And she did it well. He had to concentrate..._The tightening into his pants wasn't helping him very much, _but he had to.

''Ok that's enough.'' She spoke suddenly and stopped her _action._

He stared madly at her.

''Don't be mad, Kyoya. I have to dress up for school. Or we will both be late.''

'' Fine. You will be punished for that, after school.'' He said after one minute.

''Oh...I'm looking forward to it.'' She said in a seductive tone, which made him narrow his eyes...

''Ouch! What the hell, you bastard?!'' Gokudera said angrilly when Hibari hit him at the head with a tonfa...

_Flasback..._

It was after the end of school when Kazumi approaced him and started asking him something about maths. Surprisingly, he was alone, as Juudaime had somewhere to go and that baseball idiot had baseball practice after school. He didn't want to help her, but then he thought that Tsuna would be upset at him and he didn't want that.

'' Oh, so that's the answer to this problem. You're so smart, Gokudera san!'' She said, looking seductively at Hibari who was right behind Gokudera.

''Of course. I'm Juudaime's right hand man, after all...So, do you want anything else?''

''No. Thanks soooo much for helping me...Oh! You have a leaf at your hair. Come on, I will take it off.'' She said, grabbing him, forcing him to bow down in front of her. _And making him stare at her creamy thighs..._

Hibari had enough of that. How dare that herbivore be so close to his property? He had to be bitten...

So, Gokudera, _who was completely innocent, _got bitten...

_End of flashback._

''Gokudera san, are you alright?'' Kazumi asked, worried. _''I'm sooo sorry Gokudera san, but for the sake of seducing my boyfriend, I had to use you.''_ She thought.

''Don't you dare stare at my prey.'' Hibari was angry. _Obviously._

''What the hell are you talking about?...If you want to fight, then, say it!'' Gokudera was angry too.

''It's ok, Kyoya, he didn't do anything wrong.'' Kazumi said.

''Stay silent.'' Hibari glared at her with a purple aura.

'' Yeah, you should stay out of this.'' Gokudera said with a red aura.

_''Oups...I have to stop them.'' _Kazumi thought...

'' You two, please don't fight...Kyoya, if you bite him I will not speak to you for a whole week.''

''Fine with me.'' Hibari said in an indifferent tone.

''And I won't let you _touch_ me too.'' Kazumi said, hoping that Hibari would listen to her.

'' Disappear from my sight, herbivore.'' Hibari said to Gokudera after two minutes.

''Like hell, I will...''

''Bye Gokudera san, see you tomorow! I will call you later to ask if your head is fine.'' Kazumi interrupted him.

''No, you won't.'' Hibari said at her before both of them starting walking away from school.

''I will ,_certainly_, call you, Gokudera san, I promise!'' Kazumi shouted, ignoring Hibari...

_'' What was that?'' _The storm guardian thought...

'' Kyoyaaa, please stop...I'm begging you. I will not seduce you again, I promise.'' She was lying at Hibari's bed, naked, with him staring between her thighs.

''Of course you won't. You will be punished thoroughly, so you will not even think about that, ever again.

'' I will not, I promise, so please...Aaaah!'' She tilted her head back as he suddenly, began licking her, _down there._

'' Hnn...You taste good for a herbivore.'' He complimented her, making her blush.

'' Ah! Ah! Stop...Please. Aaah! Not your fingers too!''

''Why not? You are certainly enjoying it, right?'' He said in a seductive tone as he began approaching her chest.

'' At least...At least let me come this time. Aaah!'' His fingers kept caressing her.

''Hnn...Fine. But you have to swear a few things before that.'' He said and removed his fingers.

''No! Don't stop! What do you want me to do?''

''You will not tease me and you will not approach other guys with the purpose of seducing me. Now, if you don't obey me I will bite you to death. Understand ?''

''I do.I understand. But , this isn't fair at all. Aaah!''

''Did you say something?'' His fingers had returned to their preview _action._

''Nnn-no. '' Her breathing had become harder and it was difficult for her to speak properly.

She grabbed the bed sheets in an attempt to control her own body. But in vain. He had the control. And she liked it. She liked it way too much.

''You are clearly enjoying yourself. Are you ready to come, my prey?'' He whispered into her ear.

''Ye...Aaaah!''

''That wasn't clear enough. Maybe, I have to stop...''

''No! I want you to make me come, because you are the only one for me. I want..._you._''

''Well, then, relax, my prey. Relax and enjoy yourself.'' Her answer satisfied him...

And she did exactly that. She relaxed and enjoyed every single moment of her first orgasm. It was breathtaking. It was exciting. It was awesome.

''Thank you. This was one of the best experiences of my life.'' Kazumi said when she calmed down.

''Hnn. ''

'' I guess, I have to go now. Right?...Kyoya? Are you listening to me? Wh-what are you doing?!'' She asked as he had started to lower himself between her legs.

''Well, as I mentioned before , you taste good. And I liked your expression when you climaxed. So...''

''Oh no! Oh, please stop. Don't do that. And stop smirking already! Stop, aaah!''

He had to held her thighs to keep her in place. He kept savouring her taste, not taking his eyes off of her face. She was moaning and whimpering, his name escaping her lips. Her body was shaking. She had an expression of pure lust and need. All because of him. Only him. He wasn't planning to let anyone touch his prey. She was his. Only his...

_''I guess, I'm not going home tonight.'' _It was the last coherent thought Kazumi managed to make before her second orgasm...


	27. Chapter 27

_Bad ideas come along with bad consequences..._

And it was a bad idea to get out alone at night...

But it was such a peacefull night, full of stars and a tempting moon that lure her out of her house.

Hibari had to go somewhere - she remembered that he said something about the Vongola.

Her mother would never approve of that, so she went out secretly...

She wandered around the town, with no destination...She just walked, admiring the beauty of Namimori, not noticing that she had gone into dark alleys...

Not noticing that someone had followed her...

When the stranger trapped her in one dark alley she thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea to get out alone at night...

'' What do you want?'' Kazumi asked, a little scared.

'' How rude...Won't you ask me who I am?'' The stranger asked, getting closer to her.

'' I don't care about that. I know that you aren't here for a good reason. So, tell me what do you want from me.''

'' Well, I only want to give a _message_ to your father.''

'' My father?!'' She asked surprised.

'' Yes, your father. You see, he owes me some money ...''

'' Ok, I got it. But you're losing your time. My father and I have no association so...''

'' Perhaps you're right, but I won't lose anything if I try, right? '' He asked her, smiling evily...

_'' I can't believe it...I fell asleep on the couch...'' _Aika thought and got up.

'' Sweetheart, are you asleep?'' She asked as she opened the door of Kazumi's room.

_'' She's not here...I don't remember her saying anything about going out...And she's not answering her phone. What should I do, now?''_ Aika thought , worried.

She tried again to contact Kazumi but in vain. She took a big breath, trying to relax and stop thinking about the worst but...

But she was a mother and she couldn't stop worrying...

Hibari got inside his house, annoyed. He had to endure a meeting with Tsuna and Reborn.

He would never go to the meeting in the first place, but they both mentioned something about Namimori , so he complied.

He went straight to the bathroom to take a shower...

After the end of the shower, he ate something before deciding that it was about time to get some sleep.

And exactly then, his cell phone rang. He glared madly at it , thinking about ignoring it, but he picked it up...

'' As I already said before, you won't succeed anything. Now, leave!'' Kazumi said, hoping that the stranger would listen to her.

She had a bad feeling about it.

'' Leave? Leave?! Listen up , little miss, I have been waiting to get my money back for a whole year. I am tired of waiting so I decided that I would do something about it. ''

'' I understand that you are mad , I would be mad too, but even if you hurt me, you won't succeed anything. ''

'' Well, as I said before, I won't lose anything if I try, right? ''

Kazumi stopped breathing immediately. Her eyes widened at the sight of the gun.

She knew that the _message _the stranger had mentioned had to do with her getting hurt but...

Coming face to face with a real gun was too much.

Too much scary. She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't, due to her fear. She cursed mentally her decision not to warn anyone about her night walk.

If only Kyoya was there, the stranger would have been bitten long time ago.

But she was completely alone with only the hope that the stranger wouldn't shoot her.

Or even if he shot , she hoped that she could still survive from the gunshot.

_'' Please don't shoot , please don't shoot...'' _She kept on thinking with eyes closed, when the sound of a gunshot interrupted violently her thoughts...

_Really, bad ideas come along with bad consequences..._

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, the next one won't be that short, I promise.


	28. Chapter 28

She was still alive. She was sure that Hibari had saved her because she had heard his voice.

She was sure that her attacker was already bitten.

And yet...Why was she still standing there, trembling with eyes closed?

'' If you don't open your eyes in a second I am going to bite you to death.'' Hibari said , making her open her eyes immediately.

There, was her attacker, lying on the street and bleeding. She wasn't sure if he was dead or alive.

Truth was that she didn't even care.

'' Thank you sooo much for saving me. I know that a simple '' thank you'' is not enough but...''

'' Shut up herbivore. '' He interrupted her and she got scared suddenly.

It wasn't his cold voice that scared her. It was the fact that he had called her a herbivore and not by her name.

'' Kyoya...''

'' Don't speak herbivore. Now come. I will return you home.'' He said and began to walk...

'' How did you know where I was? '' She couldn't help not to ask.

'' Your mother called and said you were missing. And then, since I am your predator I hunted you and I found you. ''

'' Was it difficult to find me?''

'' Not at all. I followed your scent...I came exactly the moment where I was able to block the bullet. Consider yourself lucky, herbivore.''

'' I wonder...How can I thank you properly? And more importantly. Why are you calling me a herbivore?''

'' Aren't you one?''

'' Of course I am. But lately , you...''

'' I can call you whatever I want. That doesn't change the fact that you belong to me...''

'' Are you angry, Kyoya?'' She asked hesitantly.

'' Of course I am. What were you thinking, you, idiot herbivore, going out all alone?'' A dark aura had surrounded him, making her shriek.

'' Eeeek! I am so sorry! I swear, I won't do it ever again!''

'' Of course you won't. I'm not letting you out alone ever again.''

'' That's unfair, Kyoya!''

'' Herbivore...Do you realise the seriousness of the situtation?''

'' What?...I...''

'' Forget it.'' He sighed and began to walk again with Kazumi following him...

'' Kazumi! My sweetheart! My baby...You're alive...I'm so glad that you're safe...''

The embrace of her mother was strong and desperate...Seeing her mother cry made her heart ache from pain.

Why was her mother crying like that? It was nothing to worry about...She just disappeared from the house...She just...

'' I was going to die...'' A low whisper came out of her lips along with a sob.

'' What?!'' Aika asked confused. She was already worried about her daughter's disappearance. She feared for the worst. But hearing that so suddenly...

'' Someone tried to kill her.'' Hibari stated simply.

Aika was thinking many things...But instead...

'' Everything's allright sweetheart.'' She kissed Kazumi's forehead.

Hibari let out a long sigh and turned around to leave.

'' Wait! How can I thank you? You saved her life didn't you? Please...Let a mother thank you for saving her child.''

The skylark fell silent for a moment. He set his eyes upon Kazumi who was at her mother's embrace, trembling and crying.

'' Let her live with me for a week.'' He stated , making both women gasp.

'' Is she going to be safe?'' Aika asked and Hibari nodded as a yes.

'' Then, I agree.'' Aika said with a smile.

'' Good. I'll take her tomorrow after school.'' The cloud guardian said and left.

'' Ehmm...Excuse me! Isn't anyone going to ask me what I want?'' Kazumi dared to ask.

'' Eh...No sweetheart. Now, come inside. The door of your room will be locked tonight.''

'' What?! That's too much mom! I am not going anywhere.''

'' Of course you won't. You know why? Because, aside from school and the week at Hibari's san house, you're grounded for the whole month. That's why... And I'm not going to change my mind.'' Aika glared at Kazumi who simply nodded in agreement...

Should she tell them? Should she tell Tsuna and the others about what happened the last night?

She was sure that they would offer her a lot of support...

But, at the same time she didn't even want to talk about the incident.

She didn't even know for sure if her attacker was dead or still alive but heavily injured. And she still didn't care.

So, should she talk about it?

Those were her dilemmas...And as she entered Namimori school she _finally _made up her mind.

_'' No...I won't talk about it yet...It hurts...'' _...

'' Come on Kyoya...Just call me by my name.'' Kazumi was whining.

They were inside the Commitee office.

'' No.''

'' Come on!''

'' No.''

'' Fine. I give up. Just call me whatever you want.''

'' Hnn.'' ...

'' Here's your suitcase sweetheart.''

Kazumi and Aika were still inside their house while Hibari was waiting outside.

'' Thanks mom. Well, I'm going now. See you!''

'' Bye!...Oh Kazumi, wait a little.'' Aika stopped her daughter by hugging her.

'' What 's wrong mom?''

'' Nothing. I just want you to enjoy every minute of this week.''

'' I will, mom.''...

'' So...I am really going to live with you for the whole week.'' Kazumi stated when she entered Hibari's house.

'' Hnn.''

'' May I ask you why?''

'' Haven't you realised it yet? Come on herbivore, you disappoint me. Even your mother figured it out.'' He said as he approached her and, purposely, made both of them fall at the couch.

'' To be honest I...'' Kazumi was blushing as she had finally figured it out herself.

'' It's exactly what you're thinking. This week, you're going to realise what's the real meaning of being..._mine..._


	29. Chapter 29

'' Kyoya!'' Dark blue eyes focused on him, red cheeks, rosy lips gasping...

Messed up hair...Lying on the bed, _when exactly did he carry her to bed?_

She couldn't remember. She couldn't even think straight.

_He wasn't letting her to think straight..._

'' It's still evening.'' He mentioned suddenly, out of the blue.

'' What?''

'' We have all night...'' He lowered his body above her own...''Kazumi...I'm going to _punish you _the whole night. ''

'' Oh , no! Enough already with the punishment. As I had said to my mother, I will not get out alone late at night, again. I swear. There, happy now?'' She pouted and crossed her arms.

She tried to get up too, but as soon as she tried, he grabbed her by the waist...

''Ah! Kyoya! Wh-what are you doing?'' He had embraced her from behind , one hand playing with her right breast.

'' Kazumi...I have to warn you that no matter how much you cry or beg me to stop, I won't. '' He whispered seductively at her.

'' To be honest, I don't want you to stop. I was waiting...no! I was craving for _that..._''

'' I know.''

''Kyoya, may I ask you something?''

'' What is it?''

'' Is this going to be your first time too?''

'' Hnn...Yes. Why do you ask?''

'' Eh...For no specific reason...It's just that...Thank you for choosing me.'' Kazumi said and dared to turn over and kiss the skylark passionately.

That was a daring kiss. A kiss that caused her to be pinned down by a lustfull carnivore.

A kiss that caused all of her clothes to be ripped off of her...

_That was too much..._Having a half naked -with only trousers on, drop dead sexy cloud guardian kissing her neck...

'' Aaah! '' Her back arched up when he added the third finger inside her womanhood.

The skylark could feel all her juices flowing out of her.

'' You're overflowing today. I think it's time for me to have a taste.'' He began to lower slowly his body , until he found himself staring at her womanhood.

'' It's not polite to stare.'' Kazumi mentioned and Hibari found himself smirking at her statement.

'' Beg for it.''

She sighed. Maybe that was the time to tease him too. Maybe that was the time to hold back all her desires and show him that she could control herself. Maybe that was the time...

'' Aaah! Please!'' She couldn't help but beg when he stroke her _there_ slightly.

'' Delicious...'' He mentioned when he licked one of his fingers that was covered up on her juices.

She blushed but didn't say anything. She hold up her breath as his mouth approached her womanhood...

'' Stop! Kyoyaaaa! '' Seriously, did he have to use both tongue and fingers to pleasure her?

'' I had warned you that I won't stop.'' He approached her breasts and began to fondle them with his free hand, while the fingers of his other hand kept pleasuring her.

'' But...Aah! I'm going to...Aaaah!'' She grabbed his hand in a failed attempt to stop him.

Her other hand grabbed the bed sheet, trying to control her own body, but in vain...

The skylark had to hold her in place as her orgasm was too strong for her to handle it...

His trousers were becoming awfully tight. It was time to get them off along with his underwear...

'' Don't you dare to ask me if it's going to fit in.'' He said when she kept staring at his hardened manhood.

'' I already know the answer. It's not going to fit in...It's time for me to leave..Well, bye!''

'' Don't move. This is not the time for jokes.''

'' Well, I...''

'' Kazumi, I'm going to make you mine...''

'' Whaaaa...''

Her eyes widened as she felt him entering her. Her back arched up, her hands held tightly onto him.

She opened her mouth , wanting to scream as she felt _it _streching her, but the passionate kiss that he gave her didn't allow her to do it.

'' Mmm...'' She moaned as he bit at her bottom lip and forced his tongue inside her mouth.

'' Kyoya...'' She tried to catch her breath.

_She could feel it brushing up her uterus. There was a mix of pain and pleasure..._

He didn't gave her not even a second to adjust...To relax a little...

He immediately, began to thrust hard into her, making her gasp and moan loudly.

Damn it! He wasn't a common herbivore. He was a carnivore...He had to be able to control his lustfull desire for her.

But he realised that with each thrust he kept feeling a tightening at his stomach.

A tightening that felt like it was binding him...He had to break free from it...

'' Aaaaaah! Kyoyaaaa!'' The pleasure was being too much...She thought that she was going to die from it...

Her eyes were not closed , yet she couldn't see anything. She could only hear the sounds of their breaths...

And that sinful sound his thrusts made...

The thrusts that made her raised her hips instinctively...

The thrusts that made her scratch his back...

If this continued like this, she was going to faint before being able to reach her orgasm...

Before even feel him come inside her...

'' Aah!'' She gasped from pain as he bit her neck hard.

'' It's too early for you to lose consciousness...'' He said with a sadistic smile as he began to slow down his movements.

'' No! Don't do that...Not now.''

'' Don't do what?'' He moved slowly out, only his tip was still inside and then moved in slowly again.

'' You're a sadist...Nghh...Ah!''

'' Well, you're a masochist then...'' His hands grabbed, _not gently, _her breasts and began to fondle them.

Then he moved his mouth to one of her nipples and bit it a little.

She bit her lips ,trying to hold back her moan.

'' Faster! I want, no! I need you to go faster! I..I...Mmmm!

There was another sudden kiss...

And after that a loud scream came out of her lips.

He had raised her up , all of sudden and then made her to sit forcefully onto his manhood.

Her nails scratched his back so deep that if he was a herbivore he would have whined in pain.

But, instead of that, he just gasped. He gasped because he felt her clenching onto him like a velvet. That felt so good.

It was almost the same pleasure as when he fought a strong opponent.

He wanted more of it...

So he began to thrust into her in a rhythm that made her lost completely her mind...

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, because of the ecstasy.

Ecstasy...That was the perfect word to describe her feelings right then...

Complete ecstasy...She could feel her orgasm coming.

'' Kyo...Ah! Aaah! Nghh...I can't take it anymore! I'm going to..to...Aaah!

'' Go on...Come for me...Only for me.''

He knew that Kazumi, his herbivore, was about to come.

Truth be told, he was ready to reach his own orgasm too...

There was pleasure, _for sure, _but there was also a feeling of binding...

And as the cloud guardian, _whom nothing could ever bind , _he had to break free from it...

'' Nghh...Ah! Ah! I'm coming! Aaah! Kyo...Kyoyaaa!

He felt her body shaking ucontrollably, a sign that she had reached her orgasm.

And then he took a big breath and released himself inside her.

Finally...He had reached the desired freedom. It was such a pleasurable feeling.

It made him feel strong. He felt so free and strong that he was about to start all over again.

And he would have done it if he hadn't noticed the state Kazumi was in.

Dull eyes, a body that couldn't move anymore, messed up hair...

'' Relax...It's over now.'' He whispered, in a soothing voice, to her ear.

'' Kyoya...''

'' Shh...It's time to sleep now.''

'' Kyoya...I...I love you too. I know that you never said that you love me, but I felt your love through our love making...So, I love you too, Kyoya.''...

He didn't say anything. After all, she fell asleep after that.

He just yawned, covered them both with the blanket and fell asleep too...


	30. Chapter 30

It was midnight and a young girl was sleeping peacefully...

There was _almost_ nothing to disturb her sleep...

The girl, whose name was Kazumi, hugged the pillow tightly and smiled in her sleep as she probably was having a nice dream..

Ah...It was such a peaceful night. It was a night that...

''Ouch!'' Kazumi shouted as she suddenly fell off the bed.

'' Hnn...You're finally awake. I was about to lose my patience.'' Hibari, who was dressed into his bathrobe, said.

'' Ehmm...And what did you do to not lose your patience?''

'' Throw you out of bed.''

'' Kyoya!'' She looked at him with an angry expression as she quickly covered herself with the sheet.

'' Kazumi.''

'' Don't do that ever again!...Woah! Is that a chocolate I see? Is it for me? Is it? Is it? ''

'' Hnn.''

'' Thanks!...Ne, Kyoya, can I take a bath?''

'' Hnn...''

'' I should go then...'' She said and tried to get up but in vain. Her knees were trembling..._Not to mention the pain between her legs._

She let out a sigh...'' Ne, Kyoya, I can't get up...Could you help me?''

He raised an eyebrow and approached her...'' And why should I help you?''

'' Because, I'm in this condition because of you.''

He sighed..._'' What a herbivore.'' _He thought as he lifted her up into his arms...

It was still night, _obviously _and Hibari was still awake. He could sleep , of course, but he didn't want to...

Actually , he had other plans for this night...

'' Lalalala...Oh my sweet treasure, close your eyes and feel the wind playing with your hair...'' A singing voice interrupted the silence.

The cloud guardian raised an eyebrow. _'' Is she singing in the bathroom?''_

'' The fragrance of the roses cannot compare to yours, oh my sweet treasure...'' Kazumi was happily continuing her song with closed eyes.

_'' That herbivore. Being so noisy in the middle of the night...'' _The skylark thought as he approached the bathroom...

It wasn't that she had a terrible voice, actually, it was completely the opposite...

But it was late at night and she was really loud...

'' Lalalala...Aaah! Kyoya! Wh-what are you doing here?'' She asked surprised as he had joined her into the bathtub.

'' Well, you were noisy so I thought that I should punish you.''

'' I was just singing...''

'' So loud that I could hear you clearly from downstairs.''

'' I apologise then. You see, I only sing when I am truly happy and...''

'' And?''

'' And I am really happy right now, thanks to you!'' She said and gave him a kiss on his cheek...

'' I don't think that you are so wet _down there_ only because of the water.'' He said as he was caressing her pink folds.

'' Of course not. It's because of you...You make me feel like I am your special meal.''

'' That's correct. And I am going to eat you right now.''...

Sure, the first time was amazing but the second was...She couldn't describe it properly.

And there was no chance to find the proper words at that moment.

Not when he was moving in and out of her , holding her by the hips and sucking her breasts.

'' Ngh...Aaah! Kyoya!'' She gasped and moaned as he suddenly picked up the rhythm.

She was like silk and velvet...

Tight enough to make him want to break free but at the same time so soft and delicate.

'' You're mine.'' He growled into her ear.

'' Yes, I'm yours...Aaah! So rough!''

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back as he sank his teeth into her white neck , making a cry escape her lips...

She let out a gasp as she felt him licking the thin line of blood from her bitten neck.

She was sure that in the morning she would have to use a lot of make-up to cover his love bites but she couldn't care for that right then.

'' Kyoya...'' The sound of her voice suprised even her own self.

It was like a loyal slave calling up her master...

And he didn't fail to notice it too...

'' Call my name again.'' He commanded and she willingly obeyed.

Moments later they came almost together, moaning hard into each other's mouth as they shared a passionate kiss...

''A-again?!'' Kazumi gasped as she felt his hand playing with her left breast.

'' Oh? Did you really think that a carnivore like me would be satisfied with just twice?''

'' Ehmm...Actually, I haven't thought about that , but you know, we are lying on bed, so, I thought that we might get some sleep. Since we have to wake up for school at the morning.''

'' No. There's no sleep tonight.''

'' Then, may I have a day off of school?'' She asked, hoping for a positive answer.

'' No.'' But Hibari crashed her hope.

'' But!''

'' No _''but''..._Besides, each time we are doing _this, _I feel stronger and more satisfied.''

The skylark said before silencing her with a rough and forceful kiss...

'' Until when are we going to do _this_? She dared to ask half terrified , half excited for his answer.

For a moment, the cloud guardian didn't say anything as he just licked his lips before smirking at her.

'' Until you won't be able to even count the times you have been _taken_ by me , anymore...''

* * *

**A/N :** **The**** song that Kazumi is singing is just an inspiration of mine...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's note:**

**Hello everyone! I'm sooo sorry for the huge delay but I was kind of busy with University exams. In fact, the exams aren't over yet , so get ready for another huuuge delay. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Hope you like it and thanks for all your support. **

* * *

Blood...There was blood everywhere. She could smell it from afar...yet she still wanted to get closer...To see him.

If he wasn't the one fighting she would never thought of getting closer to that battle.

But she adored seeing him fighting...

When she heard about the battle she expected to see the usual ''biting''.

She was almost sure that the skylark would just bite his opponents , leave them unconscious and then he would disappear from the battlefield...

She hadn't expected that...A complete massacre...

It wasn't like she didn't know that he was capable of killing...

It was that the scene before of her eyes was too gruesome to even think about that...

_Two hours earlier..._

'' Huh? The Garofano famiglia?...Who are these guys?

'' Dame Tsuna , as the future boss you have to know everything, not only about your own famiglia but about the others too.''

'' But, Reborn...''

'' It's ok, Tsuna , I will tell you about the Garofano famiglia.'' Dino interrupted him. '' You see, this famiglia was once an ally of the Vongola.''

'' Eh? Really?''

'' Yes, Tsuna, really. But three years ago the Garofano boss, Alberico Mancini, decided that he wanted to make his own path in the mafia world without any ally. Apparently, he wanted to rely on his own strength...But...''

'' But? What happened?'' The young future Vongola boss asked.

'' Well, how to say that...He got murdered by his own brother, Arrigo Mancini.

'' WHAT?! How, when , where, why?''

'' I'll try to answer your questions, Tsuna . First of all, I need to inform you that Arrigo and not Alberico was supposed to be the boss of the Garofano famiglia. But Arrigo , at that time , had a serious car accident which caused him to be in coma for two months. During those months, Garofano famiglia had so many problems that no one could wait for Arrigo to wake up. They needed a new boss, immediately. So , they made Alberico their boss. At first , he said that he would be the boss only until his brother's waking. But, he quickly changed his mind when he saw that his brother had no skills at all to become the boss. Afraid of the future of his famiglia, Alberico decided to take the position of the boss permanently, which caused the two brothers to stop talking at each other and Arrigo to disappear for a while...Anyway, one year ago , the Garofano had a large battle with another famiglia, whose name is Speranza Nero. And they would have lost , if Arrigo hadn't appeared , all of a sudden, with a bunch of subordinates.

'' And then? What happened then?''

'' Well, Tsuna, Alberico wanted to return the favor , so he let Arrigo to participate into the famiglia's business. A huge mistake , if you ask me.

In the beggining everything was going well. With Alberico's mind and Arrigo's strenght they made the Garofano famiglia quite strong and confident. They seem to work well together..._They seem..._Two months ago, the Garofano famiglia went into battle against the Speranza Nero again. The plan was that Alberico with his subordinates would attack first, then Arrigo with his own subordinates would come and in the end they would attack the enemy famiglia together.

But nothing went according to plan. Arrigo never helped his brother. Alberico's team faced a complete defeat. And to make things worse , Arrigo's team murdered each one member of Alberico's team. It is been said that Arrigo shot his brother , right in the head. After that , Arrigo became the boss by force. The only thing they do is attacking other famiglias and destroying the most important thing for each member of the enemy famiglia...And that's all I know.'' Dino sighed. '' You know what , Tsuna? I really, miss Alberico. I think, everyone does , now.''

Tsuna fell silent for a moment. His mind kept observing every detail he had heard...

'' Destroying important things you said?''

'' Yes.'' Dino answered and took a sip of his coffee.

'' Did you figure something Dame- Tsuna?''

'' Y-yeah, I think so...Reborn , you mentioned earlier that the Garofano famiglia announced that they plan to attack us , the Vongola, right?''

Reborn just nodded at the question.

'' Well, do we know which member of the Vongola they would attack first?''

'' Officially , no , but unofficialy they said something about ''_a cloud that must fall.''_ Reborn answered.

'' A cloud that ...Oh no! Hibari san...The most important thing for Hibari san is...That's it! They are going to attack Namimori Middle school!''

Meanwhile, a certain skylark was getting ready for school...

'' Wake up. You're going to be late.'' Hibari approached the sleeping Kazumi.

'' Mmm..No. Let me sleep a little more.'' Kazumi just hugged the pillow tightly.

Hibari rolled his eyes. _'' Herbivores...'' _He thought and grabbed the bed sheet.

'' No! Stop it! '' Kazumi woke up immediately and managed to hold the sheet before Hibari pulled it off the bed.

'' Hnn... Now , that you're awake , get up.''

Kazumi blushed at this...'' I can't get up. I'm completely naked.''

'' So what? I have already seen you naked.''

She fell silent. He was right. But she was still embarrassed.

She wrapped the sheet around her body and got up.

'' Wait a minute. What time is it? Huh?! It's an hour earlier for school. That's it! I'm going back to sleep.''

'' No, you aren't. Be glad that you have one complete hour to get ready.''

Kazumi sighed. ''But I'm sooo exhausted.''

'' And you're going to be even more exhausted after school.'' He smirked and turned around to leave.

'' Are you leaving already?''

'' Yes. Don't be late.''

'' Of course not.''...

'' Oh no! What am I supposed to do , what am I suppose to do?!''

'' Tsuna it's not the time to panic.'' Dino tried to comfort him.

'' You have to think of something immediately. We have only an hour now, before the attack.'' Reborn stated.

'' ONLY AN HOUR?! I have to think of something ...Damn it! I can't think of anything right now.''

'' Call Hibari and tell him everything we know. Or you think that he isn't able to protect the school only by himself?

Tsuna bowed his head.

'' No, it's not that, Reborn. It's just that... A sudden attack with the purpose to destroy the Namimori school. And Hibari san...'' He lifted his head up. ''I can already see the outcome of this battle.''

* * *

**Author's note: Garofano means carnation in Italian and Speranza Nero means black hope , also in Italian.**

**Well, that's the first part of chapter 31. I will try to update the second part as soon as I can, I promise.**


	32. Chapter 31 part 2

_At the rooftop of Namimori's school..._

'' All of you...For crowding and trespassing into school , I'm going to bite you to death.''

'' Damn you, Hibari Kyoya! I'm going to defeat you!'' Abramo, the second strongest member of the Garofano famiglia, shouted.

He knew that Vongola's cloud guardian was strong...

But, Abramo was confident in his own strenght and the strenght of his comrades.

'' Where is your boss, herbivore? I have to bite him to death.''

'' That's not your concern!'' Abramo said as he launched forward, holding his sword.

_'' He's right, though...Where is boss? He was supposed to be here, already.''_

_At Namimori's beach_...

'' How did you learn about our plan , Vongola Decimo?''

'' That doesn't matter , now. I'm not going to let you hurt anyone of my friends.'' Tsuna answered as he changed into HDWM.

'' Hmm...I guess you're right. I should enjoy our battle instead, shouldn't I?'' Arrigo let out a small chuckle, as he dodged an attack.

'' Do not underestimate him , Tsuna.'' Reborn stated.

'' I know.'' Tsuna answered.

_Somewhere, near Naminori's beach..._

'' Damn it! Why am I not supposed to help the tenth?''

'' Calm down, Gokudera.I'm sure that Tsuna will be fine. Hibari, too.''

'' Who said anything about that tonfa bastard?! And of course I know that Juudaime will be fine. He's our boss after all...''

'' Then , stop being so nervous.'' Yamamoto said, trying to calm down the storm guardian.

'' I'm not nervous!'' Gokudera shouted.

'' Ma maa, calm down. By the way it's a good thing that nobody's at school yet, besides Hibari and the enemies,of course.''

'' Yeah, Dino san said that he took care of this.''

_At Hibari's house..._

_''_ _What should I do now? There's still half an hour left till school starting hours.''_ Kazumi thought as she was brushing her hair.

'' Oh hello Hibird.'' Kazumi let out a smile as the little yellow bird landed onto her shoulder.

'' Neh, Hibird, do you think it would be a good idea if I go right now at school? I mean, he won't expect me, right? It's going to be a surprise!''

'' Surprise surprise.'' Hibird chirped happily.

'' You like the idea too, don't you? Ok, I'm doing it!''

_At the school's rooftop, again..._

'' You thought that I would be defeated that easilly? I'm not that weak , you know...''

'' Hnn...''

'' Abramo, should all of us attack him at once?'' A Garofano member asked.

'' No.'' Abramo answered. '' I'm going to fight him , alone.''

'' But!''

'' You heard me. Now, stay where you are and don't get involved.'' Abramo tightened his grip onto his sword. '' I hope that you won't have any problem with this, Hibari Kyoya.''

'' Hnn...You will make a good workout. ''

'' Only a workout? Don't underestimate me, Hibari Kyoya. I'm strong too, you know.''

'' We will see about that, herbivore.''

The truth was that the herbivore wasn't lying when he said that he was strong.

Not as strong as him, of course , but he was being a worthy opponent.

In fact, if he didn't feel so angry at him and his comrades for their plan to destroy his beloved school - as Tsuna had mentioned- he would let himself enjoy the battle.

_Somewhere , near Namimori's beach again..._

'' Chrome and Ryohei said that they are on their way to school.'' Dino said as he put his cellphone back to his pocket.

He and Romario had arrived at Namimori's beach about five minutes ago.

'' Do you think that we should go too?'' Yamamoto asked.

'' I think that it would be better if we don't make a crowd in front of Kyoya.''

'' You're right.''

'' Oh! I almost forgot about that. I am calling Kyoya's girlfriend but she doesn't pick up her phone.''

'' You mean Kazumi chan? Wait a minute , I will call her.'' Yamamoto said as he took the cellphone from his pocket.''

_Fifteen minutes earlier..._

'' Hibird wait! My phone is ringing.'' Kazumi said as she got out of a taxi.

_'' Good morning Yamamoto san! How are you?''_

_'' Fine , thanks. Anyway, I have to tell you that...''_

Kazumi closed the phone and put it back to her pocket.

'' Yamamoto san said that Kyoya is fighting right now so I have to leave...But..''

A part of her wanting to see him fighting...And it was a strong part...

'' I should listen to what Yamamoto san said, right Hibird?''

She had to take a decision. She was standing in front of the school , staring at the rooftop for some minutes.

The little bird didn't say anything as it landed onto her head.

'' But I really want to see him...I know that curiosity is a bad thing but , just a glance won't hurt me , right?''

_Somewhere in Namimori town..._

_'' Ah! It's you octopus head, to the extreme. Sorry , I can't speak to you right now to the extreme! Chrome and I are extremely fighting now! Bye!'' _

Ryohei screamed and closed the phone.

_At Namimori's beach..._

'' I don't have time for your tricks Vongola.'' Arrigo said as he managed _somehow_ to trap Tsuna between himself and the ground.

'' What tricks? I'm being serious since the moment we started fighting.''

Arrigo let out a hysterical laugh when he heard that.

'' Really? That's bad. I had heard that you were strong but...''

'' X-Burner!''

_Five minutes earlier..._

_'' What was that explosion?!'' Kazumi thought._

Her eyes widened. '' What happened to the rooftop?!''

She began to run upstairs...

_At the school's rooftop..._

'' Herbivores...'' Hibari said as a purple aura surrounded him...'' What have you done?''

He was much more than angry...Those herbivores had done something that caused a part of the rooftop to be destroyed.

So that was the reason why they had disappeared all of sudden, except of Abramo.

But they were all in front of him right then.

And he wasn't planning to show mercy...

'' I am going to bite all of you to death.''

_Three minutes earlier..._

'' Kyo-Kyoya?!'' Kazumi's eyes widened at the scene at the rooftop...

The blood was so much that she wanted to faint.

'' Please don't do it!''

He looked at her for a second and then expanded his handcuffs to fit around Abramo's neck...

_It was such a bad idea to come to school..._

Abramo let out a scream as he felt that those cursed handcuffs were tightening around his neck.

_Why didn't she listen to Yamamoto san?_

In a split of a second all of his comrades had been slaughtered.

_She couldn't move nor speak anymore..._

Their plan to destroy the school was a clever plan but...

It seemed that they had completely underestimated Vongola's cloud guardian.

_Tears began to fall down her cheeks..._

If Abramo wasn't shocked about the slaughter of his comrades he would have fainted from the unbearable pain...

_There are times that you are in the wrong place the wrong moment..._

_Times that you have to run but your legs don't obey you..._

_Times that you're cursing yourself for even being born into this world..._

Hibari began to pull the handcuffs...

_'' What is this? It can't be! Is this a severed head?!'' _She thought as Abramo's head had rolled in front of her.

The skylark began to approach her.

And as he was inches apart from her, she, _all of a sudden_ ,let out a heartbreaking scream...


	33. Chapter 32

'' What should we do Reborn? It's been two days that she sits there , without speaking.'' Tsuna said as he was watching Kazumi who was at a hospital room.

'' Give her some time. Should I remind you how you had reacted when you first killed somebody?'' Reborn stated as he lowered his fedora.

Tsuna paled. He wanted to say something about that incident that forced him to literally kill someone , but chose not to...

So they both stayed silent hoping that she would say something...

And she did...

'' I can't go home.'' She , silently, stated.

'' What? Did you say something Kazumi san?''

'' Ah, yes... I said that I can't go home. My mother will be shocked if she sees me in that condition...No ...My mother will be shocked if she learns the reason behind my condition... That's why, I can't go home.''

'' Well, I guess you're right...Wait a minute? You can speak!''

'' Excuse me?!..Oh! I'm sorry for not speaking for a couple of days. I wasn't in the mood.''

'' It's ok. '' It was Reborn's turn to speak.

'' Well, I can't return to Kyoya's home either. I thought of staying at Kyoko chan's home or maybe Haru chan's but I will not do it. I have decided already where exactly I should stay for the time being. ''

'' So? Will you tell us?''

'' Of course, Tsuna san. I will stay at your home.''

'' Ah..Ok then...Hieeeeh! What?!...'' Tsuna couldn't believe in his ears.

'' Are you deaf dame-Tsuna? She said that she will stay at your home. ''

'' I have heard that Reborn ...but ...look Kazumi san I can't ...Eh?! Where did she go?!''

'' She's in the bathroom, crying.''

'' Oh...It 's ok then...She can stay at my home.''

_One day later..._

'' That bastard...He didn't even come to see her at hospital.''

'' Ma maa Gokudera...You know Hibari... I'm sure that he will visit her now that she will be at Tsuna's place. I mean...''

'' Stop lying. You're not sure.'' Gokudera interrupted him.

Yamamoto sighed.

'' Yeah...I'm sorry.''...

'' So..here we are...It's not anything special , I mean , it's a little crowded and noisy , but you already know that , so...''

'' It's fine, Tsuna san , thank you.'' Kazumi interrupted him as she got herself comfortable inside his house.

'' I see...I'm glad , then. '' He turned around to leave.

'' Despite of what all of you are thinking , I'm still in love with him.''

'' Eh?!''

'' You're thinking that I hate him now, but you're wrong. My feelings haven't changed...And now excuse me , but I want to sleep, so...

'' It's ok. I'll be downstairs if you need me.''

'' Thanks Tsuna san ..Oh and sorry for the bother.''

'' It's fine.''

'' What? You want to ask me something, right?''

'' Eh..Yeah...Actually, I was thinking, why did you choose my place?''

'' That's very simple...Because you're the boss. Well, the future boss..And Reborn san is here too. I want to give Kyoya the message that I can't see him yet. And I thought of getting a high protection to be able to do that. Do you understand me, Tsuna san?''

'' Yeah, I do...Well good sleep Kazumi san.''

'' Thanks.''...

But she couldn't sleep. Because every time she tried to close her eyes that _cursed bloodied scene _appeared in front of her...

'' No! Stop it! Don't! Stooooop!''

'' Kazumi san wake up! ''

'' Eh?!''

'' It's me, Tsuna. It's just a nightmare Kazumi san.''

Kazumi took a big breath. It seemed that she had managed to get some sleep. '' It wasn't just a nightmare. It was reality.'' She stated.

'' You're right. I'm sorry. But, you're safe now.''

'' Excuse me?''

'' You're safe. If you're worried that Hibari san will hurt you...''

'' No no no no...You misunderstood. I'm not afraid of Kyoya. I know that he can hurt me but I also know that he doesn't want to hurt me. He cares for me , Tsuna san..A lot. If he didn't, he wouldn't come at my room , at hospital, watching me sleeping the whole night.''

'' How do you know that? I thought only me and Reborn knew.''

'' I felt his presence.''

'' Oh...I see.''

'' If I really want to stand beside him I have to overcome my fears. I have to accept him for what exactly he is. I don't want him to change. Because if he does , he won't be anymore the Kyoya I love. And if it means that he is a cold blooded murderer, then I guess that I will be the girlfriend of a cold blooded murderer. But to do that, I have , at first , to be able to look at him. And I'm afraid that I might not be able to do that ever again.''

'' Don't think like that. You just need your time , that's all.''

'' I guess you're right... Oh...I had completely forgot about that!''

'' What is it?''

'' The deal...''

'' What?..Oh! The deal...Don't worry , you have permission from the school principal to return to school whenever you feel better. So, that means that you haven't broken the deal yet.''

'' I have permission from the school principal? Wow! Who I have to thank?''

Tsuna smiled. _'' Who else?'' _He thought.

'' Professor Boreen.''

'' Who?''

'' Reborn...''

'' Oh...I see. I have to thank him then.''

'' No need to do that.'' Tsuna said.

'' You can treat me to a cup of espresso. Maybe we should go to your home right now so I could have my treat.'' Reborn said as he got inside Tsuna's room.

Kazumi paled. '' I can't do that, I'm sorry.''

'' Why?''

'' Because, Reborn san , my mother will be shocked if she..''

'' Your mother or you?...You can't even speak about the incident..How will you be able to look at him , to stand beside him, if you can't even speak about that? What did you see at the rooftop Kazumi?''

'' Reborn , I don't think that...''

'' Shut up dame-Tsuna.''

Kazumi fell silent. She hugged herself in a failed atempt to stop her body from trembling. That cursed scene began to appear again in front of her eyes.

'' I...I saw...'' She tried to say something between her trembling and her sobbing...

The scene was becoming clearer second by second.

Her eyes widened...

'' No no no no. Noooooooooo!''

'' Kazumi san , don't force yourself!''

'' I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me!''

'' Relax Kazumi san...Maybe we should leave you alone again.''

Tsuna said as he and Reborn got out of the room, leaving behind a trembling Kazumi who was staring at nothing with wide dull eyes...

'' Forgive me , Kyoya.'' She whispered as the tears keep falling down her cheeks...


	34. Chapter 33

''Aaaah! I can't anymore! Get out! Get out! Get out of my head!''

The whole _bloodied _scene seemed to be stuck into her mind.

In three days she had to see her mother and she _had to _seem happy.

But the only thing she wanted to do was to be hugged by her mother and cry like a baby.

If only she could tell her the truth.

But she couldn't let anyone else share her fear and agony. She wanted to let her mom out of that.

That was something she had to endure it on her own, unfortunately...

''I will return to school tomorrow. I can't stay here for the rest of my life...Can I?'' She dared to say .

'' Well...''

'' Tomorrow, when I wake up I will probably regret it...But it doesn't matter. Tsuna san , you have to make me go to school tomorrow. Even if I scream at you, you just have to drag me all the way to school. But please, don't let me stay here , _doing absolutely nothing, _anymore.

'' Well , I hope you're not feeling that you are a bother , because my mom said that you can stay until your personal problem is solved.'' Tsuna informed her.

Nana was being told that Kazumi had a personal problem so she would stay there for a while.

'' To be honest, yeah, I feel that I am a bother. But that's not a reason that I want to go to school tomorrow...No...It doesn't matter if I want to, I _have_ to go to school tomorrow...Do you understand what I mean , Tsuna san?''

'' Yeah, I do...But I still insist. You don't have to force yourself...Well , it's time to sleep. If , tomorrow morning , you still want to go to school , then we will go together? Ok?''

'' Ok! Thank you, goodnight.''

'' Goodnight.''

_At morning..._

'' You'd better leave now Kazumi, if you want to be on time at school. Don't mind dame-Tsuna he is almost always late.''

'' Reborn!'' Tsuna shouted at his tutor.

'' Ok , Reborn san , I will leave in five minutes . Thanks for the breakfast Nana san! It was delicious. She bowed her head in gratefulness.

'' You don't have to thank me. I have prepared a bento box for you too.''

'' Really? You didn't have to..I mean , thank you so much!''

'' You're welcome.'' Nana smiled at her ...

'' So, we're here.'' Kazumi stated as she and Tsuna were standing in front of the school gate.

'' Yeah...You can really go back if you want to. I mean it.''

'' Actually, even if I want to, Tsuna san, I can't. I will break the deal if I do.''

'' But...''

'' I don't have permission anymore to stay home. I asked Reborn san to cancel it. That means that I cannot go back. I have to do it.''

'' Ok then , let's enter the school together. Shall we?'' Tsuna smiled and Kazumi nodded as they were entering the school...

_During school hours..._

Maybe she was getting a little bit paranoid but there were times that she could feel like he was watching her from afar.

Maybe he was watching her from the rooftop...

She could only raise her eyes to see if her instinct was right.

But even if Tsuna assured her that they had cleaned the place and they also were using illusions for as long as the rooftop was being fixed she still was too scared to look up.

And then it was Chrome who said that if she had arrived before her she could have covered the _bloodied scene _with an illusion.

And she found one part of herself cursing her bad luck, while the other part...

The other part kept thinking that sooner or later she would see a scene like that.

The good thing was that Hibari had decided to give her time to recover so he didn't call her after school at the Disciplinary Committee office.

It was a very good thing because a look at him would be enough for her to mentally break down.

All the time she was trying not to think about what had happened and all the time her mind was betraying her.

But, she was feeling a little better than the previews days.

Talking with people who had no idea about the real reason of her absence , like Kyoko and Hana - although maybe Kyoko had heard something from her brother , but she couldn't know that - made her feel a little better.

They had been told that she was sick and that was kinda true...

She was feeling sick about her own weak self for not being able to just erase from her memory that _cursed scene _and run to his arms.

Because she wanted to...Maybe she couldn't even look at him but her heart beat increased every time she thought of him embracing her.

Speaking of him...Did he miss her? Even just a little?

Maybe yes , maybe not ...Maybe she would never know.

Anyway, she had to concentrate hard to lock _that scene _at a dark place of her mind and never think of it ever again.

But why did she have a feeling that the solution for that would come from him?


	35. Chapter 34

'' Your phone is ringing .'' Kazumi's phone was ringing for a minute and Tsuna felt the need to point out the obvious. If he wasn't wrong she seemed troubled on whether she should or shouldn't pick up the phone.

'' I know Tsuna. It's my mother.'' She took a big breath. The phone had stopped ringing. She was going to let out a sigh but it began ringing again.

She picked it up this time...And Tsuna left the room.

_'' Hello mom. How are you? '' _Her voice sounded so cold and far away.

_'' Hello sweetheart. Fine, thanks. Ehmm... Are you alright? Did something happen? ''_

There it was...The question that she didn't want to answer to her mother...

_'' I'm fine.'' _A lie was the only solution right then.

_'' Are you sure? You sound a little strange.''_

_'' I...I am just tired , that's all.''_

_'' Hmm...Ok. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that from tomorrow I am going to stay at Mariko's house. She broke her leg , so I'm going to help her, since she leaves alone. Is that okay with you?''_

Kazumi fell silent. Mariko was a woman that worked at the same bakery her mom did. She was also the first friend her mother made since they had come to this town. It would be great for her mother to spend some time with her.

_It would be great for her own self to have more time. _

_'' Of course mom . Why not?''_

_'' Then, will you come home to see you before I leave?''_

_'' Wh-what?Why?''_

_'' What do you mean? Do I need a reason to see my daughter? Kazumi, are you really okay?''_

She wasn't prepared for that. Of course she knew that sooner or later she would have to meet her mother. She knew that...She needed more time, that's all. One more hour , one more day...

_'' I'm fine! I'll be home in fifteen minutes. See you there, bye mom!'' _

One more month...

She quickly left Tsuna's home and started running towards her house...

One more year maybe...

'' Kazumi?! What happened? Why did you come running?'' Aika was surprised to see her daughter trying to catch her breath after running the whole distance from Tsuna's house to her own home.

'' Ehmm, well I... I was just afraid that you would leave immediately.''

'' What kind of reason is that? Did I ever say that I will leave immediately? Wasn't I the one that told you to meet , so I could see you, before I leave? Kazumi , tell me the truth. What is wrong with you?''

'' Nothing! I'm completely fine!''

'' You're lying...Did Hibari do anything to you?''

'' No! He didn't. He didn't do anything to me. I...I was...''

_'' I was the one that ran away.'' _She bit her lower lip at the thought.

'' Kazumi , my sweet daughter , I'm worried. Can't you tell me what's happening?''

'' I understand mom, but I can't tell you. But I promise that when you return I'll wait for you with the most honest and bright smile on my face.'' Kazumi let out a fake smile to appear on her face.

'' I'm looking forward to it. I love you sweetheart.'' She hugged her daughter.

'' I...I love you too , mom.''

It was difficult. It was so difficult not to cry. But somehow she managed to control herself.

After one minute Aika let her daughter go.

'' Bye mom! Have fun!'' She started to walk away when...

'' Sweetheart, you can cry if you want to...As your mom I will always comfort you , no matter what.''

Her eyes opened wide. When exactly her mom realised that she wanted to cry?

It was futile to stop the tears.

'' Mom , I...I'm sorry!'' She started to run away , leaving her mom surprised and worried...

'' Until when are you going to run away Kazumi?'' Reborn asked , interrupting her thoughts.

She didn't answer. She just hugged a pilow.

'' I'm not running away.''

'' Stop denying the obvious. You're running away from your nightmare instead of facing it.''

'' Nightmare?! Nightmare?! Do you think that it was just a dream? You weren't there damn it! None of you was there! You didn't see , what I saw!''

'' And what exactly did you see?''

'' What I saw huh? I saw people getting slaughtered by Kyoya! And I assure you that it was not just a bad dream!'' She couldn't control her anger.

'' Finally, you said it.''

'' Huh?''

'' You managed to say what happened at the rooftop. It wasn't that difficult , was it?''

'' No. So what? Does this mean that I can go to him without fearing that I might connect his name with that horrible action for the rest of our lives? I understand that you're trying to help me Reborn san. And you did. I am really grateful because thanks to you I managed to think and speak of that gruesome action without having a mental breakdown. And I apologise for yelling at you earlier. It won't happen again , I promise. But still, I'm asking you , how can I be sure that if I face him right now I won't hate him forever?'' She fell silent , thinking her own words. ''Actually, forget it. I don't think that I can hate him.''

'' But you realise that you can't stay away from him for the rest of your life, right?''

'' Yeah, I do. But what can I do?''

'' Well , since Hibird is here, why don't you write Hibari a letter?''

'' What?''

'' A letter in which you will write how you feel towards him after the incident on the rooftop. Trust me , it will help you.''

'' Do you think so, Reborn san?''

Meanwhile , when she was trying to write a letter, a certain carnivore was thinking that Kazumi, _his prey_, had stay long enough away from him...

_And it was about time to take her back..._


	36. Chapter 35

_'' Dear Kyoya,_

_When you'll receive this you may wonder why I wrote you a letter instead of talk to you. _

_Well , I have two answers for that question. First, I'm following Reborn's advice , because it was his idea to write you a letter. And I thought that it was a good one. Simple enough , right?_

_The second answer is not that simple. At least for me. _

_You see , nobody had informed me about what exactly you're capable of doing._

_But, I am not stupid. After seeing you biting herbivores to death I instantly imagined you slaughtering people. But that was just my imagination. It's like when you see a nightmare. You get scared but when you calm down you realise that it was just a bad dream. I knew that the possibility of the nightmare being reality was huge but I ignored it._

_Yes, I ignored it. What an idiot herbivore I am..._

_Anyway, no matter how vivid my imagination might was it couldn't compare at all with reality. And it was and still is terrifying for a herbivore like me. I think that I might have nightmares for the rest of my life because of that._

_But I don't want that to trouble you. You did what you did to protect the school. I completely understand that._

_I just think that it would be better if I wasn't there. I had really bad timing, don't you think?_

_And because of that I can't even look at you now. _

_It is so unfair. I have really good memories of you and now I'm stuck with the most horrible one. I'm angry at myself._

_I mean , I would be happy if I would be stuck with the memory of you and me walking on Namimori streets , of you and me in the Office._

_Of you kissing me ( blushing)..._

_Of you making love to me ( my face is bright red right now)..._

_Kyoya, I need your help. I know, you dislike helping herbivores but can you make an exception for me? You know, the exception proves the rule. So, please? I'm begging you..._

_Or I'm not begging you if people who are begging annoy you._

_I don't want to annoy you. If you want me to leave you alone , I'll do it._

_But if you want me to be even a small part of your life , help me._

_Help me erase that gruesome memory. Or at least help me getting it in the back of my mind._

_So, this is the second answer. I hope that you won't find it too stupid._

_I'll eagerly wait for your help. If , of course , you decide to help me._

_Lots of love,_

_your prey._

The tenth cloud guardian let out a sigh as he read the letter for the second time.

Should he help his prey return back to him?

He had said that he wouldn't let go of her.

But she was the one that ran away.

She was scared , he understood that. First of all, he needed to help her return back to him. But still , running away from him was something that needed punishment.

_''So, how should I punish my prey?'' _He thought , while a devilish and sexy smirk appeared on his face...

'' Kazumi san are you okay?'' Tsuna asked as he saw her sitting next to the window and watching the clouds. '' I heard from Reborn that you wrote Hibari san a letter.''

'' It's been a month already since I wrote him the letter, Tsuna san...''

Tsuna sweatdropped and looked at Reborn confused. '' Ka-Kazumi san it's just an hour.''

'' Oh, it feels like a month already.'' She stated and continued watching the clouds.

'' Do you want to eat something?''

'' No. I want to stay here for the rest of my life, Tsuna san.''

'' Kazumi san...Reborn what are you doing?! '' Tsuna's eyes opened wide as he saw Leon tranforming into a hammer.

Kazumi sensed that the hammer was meant to beat her so she got up immediately.

'' Okay okay, I am going to eat Reborn san, I promise!'' She said and walked quickly towards the door.

Tsuna followed her, while Reborn stayed alone in the room...

'' Akanbou.''

'' Welcome Hibari.'' Reborn said as the cloud guardian had entered Tsuna's room through the window...

'' The food was delicious'' Kazumi mentioned as she and Tsuna entered the room.

'' Yeah it was...Hieeh! Hibari san?!'' Tsuna said surprised as he saw his cloud guardian into his room.

Kazumi didn't wait for anything else. She quickly tried to run away from the room.

'' Stay exactly where you are.'' Hibari's cold voice petrified her.

She covered her eyes as she felt him approaching her.

'' Hibari san, no!'' Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw Hibari taking out one tonfa and _in a blink of an eye, _hitting the back of Kazumi's head...


	37. Chapter 36

'' Look at me.'' Hibari said to Kazumi as the second one was starting to regain her consciousness.

She hesitated for a moment. '' But, I'm scared.''

_'' Scared that you will be covered with blood just like then. Not your own blood of course.''_

_Smack!_

''Ouch!'' She snapped her eyes open when he hit her at her shoulder.

_Slightly...Fortunately._

She looked around her, realising that they were at the living room of his house.

Then she stared at him. Uncosciously she searched for blood on his clothes. Then got mad at herself for even thinking something like that.

No blood , no signs that he wanted to kill someone...

'' Kyoya...'' She almost whispered his name. '' You...you are the same.''

Tears were falling down her cheeks but she didn't seem to care.

Her hands hugged him tightly, as if he was going to disappear in a minute.

'' Of course I am the same. What did you expect?''

_The face of a cold blooded murderer. She was expecting to see that. But , instead, she saw two beautiful steel grey eyes looking at her, penetrating her soul. _

_He might be a cold blooded murderer , but he was also the person who loved deeply his town and school. Who took care of small animals ..._

_Who, even if he hadn't admitted or said it, loved and cared for her too._

'' It doesn't matter now. I'm glad that you came.'' She let out a smile of relief.

There was a high possibility that she would never manage to be so close to him. And now he had crushed that possibility and she didn't even know how many times she had to thank him.

He could just break up with her. After all, she was a useless herbivore...

Other people might not understand it but if that wasn't a sign of his love then what could it be?

He had ignored his pride for her and she vowed to herself that in the future she would try her best not to let him do such a thing because of her ever again.

'' I had to take my prey back.'' He broke the silence.

'' Oh, I see.'' She blushed and looked down. '' Kyoya, was I annoying?''

'' A lot.''

'' Then why?''

'' It's thanks to _those words_. _Love is something that freeing you. _You had said exactly those words. That's why I chose to be with you.''

'' Kyoya, you're such a...''

'' And because I decided to make you my prey.''

'' Sadist!''

'' I won't deny it.'' He smirked and bent down to kiss her. He had missed the taste of her lips. He slipped his tongue inside her wet cavern, savouring her taste.

'' Kyoya.'' She breathed out his name.

'' Shh...Don't say anything. '' He said and kissed her again.

'' I thought that I would never be able to look at you ever again.''

'' I know. Was it scary , my prey?'' He said in a soft voice.

'' Very much. And I'm still worried that when I see the rooftop I'm going to scream out of fear and faint again.I haven't magically forgotten what you did there , Kyoya. But right now there is only one question that bothers me. How did you manage to make me look at you without causing me a mental break down? What did you do? Aren't you the one who murdered those people? Wasn't I supposed to be scared of what you are capable of doing? I wonder why I'm not thinking what a cruel murderer you are. I wonder why I am thinking on how beautiful your eyes are or how much I have missed you. I missed you, Kyoya, I really did.''

The skylark didn't say anything. Instead, he kissed her on the forehead. ''Relax, my prey. You worry too much. The only thing that matters now is that I have you back. Nothing more.''

'' Yeah, you're right. You know , I feel so much better right now.'' She said with a smile.

'' Good. Because it's time for your punishment.''

'' Excuse me?''

'' I have to punish you from running away from me.''

'' I don't like the idea.''

'' I didn't ask you. '' He stated as he looked at the unconscious Kazumi.

_Yes, he had beaten the back of her head with a tonfa again. Not too hard, thankfully..._


	38. Chapter 37

_At Hibari's bedroom..._

'' Ouch...My head hurts.'' Kazumi complained.

'' Obviously.'' Hibari stated, enjoying the view in front of his eyes.

_A naked ,__blindfolded Kazumi __with hands tied to the edge of his bed._

He stroked her neck with his finger , letting out a smirk.

'' Could you please stop hitting me? It hurts. And what is the meaning of this? Why am I at this state?''

He didn't answer immediately. Instead of that he bent down to claim her lips.

'' You already know the answer.''

'' Oh, yeah, the punishment.'' She sighed. '' You're such a sadist.''

'' If I am the sadist here then that means that you are the masochist.''

'' I am not a masochist.''

'' We will see about that.'' He said as he chuckled.

The next minute she felt his lips kissing her neck and a hand caressing the area between her breasts.

She moved her body a little , hoping that he would get the message and touch her breasts but in vain.

'' Not so quickly , my prey.''

She sighed in disapointment. '' That's not fair.''

'' But I'm enjoying this. So where should I touch you next?''

Kazumi gulped. She couldn't see, so she had no idea about where exactly he would touch her.

Hibari looked her body closely. He began trailing kisses down her stomach.

_'' Oooh that's so cute and gentle...Wait a minute. Gentle?! Is he being gentle?''_

A hand that started caressing her left thigh stopped her thoughts. His actions were still gentle , way too gentle , as if she was a porcelain doll.

His hands were caressing her , his lips were kissing her and she would be a liar if she said that she didn't enjoy herself.

But...He still hadn't touch her breasts or the area between her legs.

'' Touch me, Kyoya.'' The words came out of her lips as a silent prayer.

'' I'm doing it already.''

'' No , I mean...Touch my whole body.''

'' Oh? You mean here?''

'' Ah! Yes!'' Finally, he decided to caress her breasts too.

Gently, he began to fondle them , playing with the nipples making her moan again and again.

'' Enjoy yourself huh?'' He asked before kissing her.

That kiss...That kiss wasn't rough. It was sweet and for the moment she wondered if he was the real Hibari Kyoya.

How was possible for his lips that he used to threaten herbivores to kiss so sweetly?

How was possible for those hands that he used to bite people to death to caress so carefully her body?

'' Very much , thank you.'' She answered with a face red from embarrassment due to the thought she had just made.

_'' Touch me there too , damn it!'' _

She could feel her womanhood becoming wet and warm , wanting his attention too, but no, he refused to even touch it.

So when his hand began touching her all the way down her stomach she let out a smile.

Only to pout afterwards when the hand rested exactly above her womanhood.

'' You're such a teaser!'' Kazumi complained and Hibari found it amusing.

'' You know, this is very enjoyable for me.'' He said and then took a nipple into his mouth.

'' Aaah!''

He _carefully _wrapped his tongue around her nipple and then sucked on it.

His other hand moved to her other breast and began to fondle it.

Blissfulness. That was her feeling then.

Hibari smiled evily. She was letting down her guard.

So when he, all of sudden, bit her nipple a little she gasped and moaned louder than before.

'' What? Did you think that I was going to be gentle?'' He said in a low voice next to her ear and she mentally cursed herself for letting her guard down.

'' That's not fair Kyoya!''

'' I know. But I think that you will enjoy yourself more from now on.

She was ready to ask him why, but she changed her mind when his fingers began caressing her moist womanhood.

'' Aaah! Yes! Right there Kyoya.''

He wasn't gentle anymore. He was being rough and dominant again.

His free hand gave her breast a squeeze and his lips gave her a _violent _kiss that left her breathless.

'' Kazumi, do you prefer me now , or when I was gentle?''

It was a trick question , she knew it, but still she admitted that she preffered him rough and dominant.

He let out a triumphant smile. '' A masochist indeed.''

'' Only if you are the sadist.''

'' Of course. Now, where were we? Oh yeah, right here.'' He said and started playing with her clit making her whole body shiver.

Moans and gasps came out of her lips. Her body moved so beautifully with every move he made with only his fingers and he had to concentrate hard because it wasn't time for _that_ yet.

At the same moment Kazumi was feeling that her mind was going to blank out. She opened her mouth to say something but only a loud moan escaped and she quickly bit her lower lip from embarrassment.

She could feel bites at her neck , a hand that was touching her roughly without a warning.

And another hand playing with her womanhood.

'' Let me come and I'll do whatever you want me to do.'' She feared that he wouldn't let her come as a punishment.

'' Interesting.'' He chuckled and then gave her another breathless kiss.

'' Kyoya, please, I'm losing my mind, please. '' She begged in a weak voice.

And after that she lost her mind completely.

Her climax was so strong. Maybe it was due to the position she was or due to his lips and especially his fingers. Maybe all of them were rensponsible for that _way too blissfull _moment.

And when she thought that it was over and she could finally catch her breath she felt him entering her.

Just like that, without a single warning. And she climaxed again only by that.

Hibari stayed still , taking a big breath, reminding himself not to lose his control but _damn! _She was clenching so tightly around his shaft that he had to congratulate himself for managing to stay focused.

Then he moved forward and her back arched.

''Kyoya!'' She shouted his name, trying desperately to free her hands.

She tried to calm down , but he had quickened his pace, his nails scratching her thighs, his hot breath to her neck and she couldn't do nothing except moaning and gasping and crying out for more.

Her body moved on his own, matching his movements, making her see stars as this was too much.

Too much mindblowing and it couldn't become more pleasurable.

She , at least , had that idea but when he grabbed her legs forcing them to stay on his shoulders she changed her mind.

Not that she had enough mind left off.

He was sweating. The infamous Hibari Kyoya, who rarely break a sweat at his battles, now was putting all of his efforts in making love to her.

Making her realise that _this _was his way of showing his love and affection to her. This was his way of saying that he had missed her.

And she seemed to get it and accepted him for exactly who he was and he would be a liar if he didn't admit that the amounts of pleasure went on a whole different level with every thrust , every touch , every kiss.

'' Ah!Aaah! Help me! I...I am gonna die!''

'' Kazumi, stop the drama. You'll be fine.'' He said between pants.

'' No! I..I mean, from, _aah! _I'm gonna die from the pleasure!''

She managed to say and he couldn't agree more.

But he was still a sadist...

So when she stated in a low and weak voice that she was close to the edge, he claimed her lips, interrupting her.

She whined and begged him to let her release, but another kiss came stopping the proccess of her climax once again.

'' I give up. Do whatever you want with me.'' She said between moans and gasps.

And then , suddenly she heard a groan from him and then felt something warm inside her stomach, meaning that he had released himself inside her.

And then the slightest control she may still had until then broke to pieces as she came hard, losing herself, going to a place far away...Finding herself flying into the clouds...

Just a moment later , when he found his control again, he freed her hands and took the blindfold from her already closed eyes.

'' Kazumi, do you realise now what's the real meaning of being mine?''

The cloud guardian asked, knowing that she still had her senses. Even for a little.

Kazumi found herself unable to speak so she just nodded before falling asleep.

The last thing she felt was a kiss on her forehead.

'' Rest well, my prey.'' The skylark said before falling asleep too...


	39. Chapter 38

_At the morning..._

It was the same... The rooftop was the same too. No blood , no death.

Although, that didn't mean that nothing had happened there.

But it was like time had erased that atrocious happening.

Kazumi was glad about that. It was very helpful to see the rooftop as it was before the incident.

Not that the incident could be forgotten that easily.

But for the rest of her life it would remain hidden at the back of her mind.

She had to keep it there , because she knew that if she run away a second time it will be all over.

She knew that he would break up with her. After all , someone who can't accept him exactly as he is , isn't necessary in his life.

Not that she thought that she was necessary. He could live with ease without her.

At the other hand , she , herself, couldn't...

And then one thought appeared on her mind.

'' Kyoya, am I clinging onto you?'' She voiced it , wanting an answer from him.

He looked at her for a second.

'' Are you bitten to death?''

'' No.''

'' Then stop asking me stupid questions.''

'' Sorry.''

'' Hnn...Go to class now.''

'' Ok!''

_Meanwhile at school..._

'' Oh look , it's Hibari Kyoya's bitch.'' A girly voice could be heard behind Kazumi's back.

_'' More likely his love slave.'' _Kazumi mentally corrected the statement.

'' I am sure that she watches us if we break any rules and then informs Hibari san.'' A boy spoke this time.

Kazumi sighed. It wasn't the first time that she had heard something like this. But...

'' Tch...Those bastards, talking behind someone's back.'' Gokudera said and she completely agreed.

'' That's so mean.'' Kyoko said, looking at Kazumi with a comforting smile.

'' I don't care about what they're saying about me. Although I would prefer it if they didn't speak behind my back. It's annoying. If they have to say something to me then here I am.''

'' I doubt if any one of them dares to insult Hibari Kyoya's girlfriend in front of her face.'' Hana voiced out her thought.

'' Then , I would appreciate it if they didn't do it behind my back either.''

'' Ma maa , Kazumi san, don't let them sadden you.''

'' I'm not , Yamamoto san...I'm just wondering if I should inform Kyoya about this.'' She said with an evil smile.

'' Hieeeh! No, Please Kazumi san don't do this!''

'' But I don't want to have secrets from my boyfriend...''

Kazumi let out an evil laugh and everyone sweatdropped.

'' Kazumi san , please...''

'' Don't worry, Chrome chan, I won't tell him anything.''

Kazumi said and everyone sighed in relief.

_'' Not yet , at least...'' _She thought and smirked mentally...

_At the Disciplinary Committee Office..._

'' Why do I have to do your paperwork too?''

'' Because, I said it.'' he yawned. '' I'm going to sleep.''

Apparently, he had told her to do not only her paperwork but his too, while he would be sleeping peacefully at the couch.

_'' I don't even have a choice...'' _Kazumi thought and started working.

_After two hours..._

_'' All done!'' _Kazumi thought when she finished all the paperwork and went to wake up the skylark.

'' Kyoya, wake up, it's time to go home.'' She said in a calm voice, trying to wake him up peacefully.

And then she dared to do something that she wouldn't dare to do if he was awake and if he didn't let her do it.

But his lips looked soft, so she bent down and gave him a kiss.

_'' I love you, Kyoya.''_

He woke up, feeling a little annoyed that his precious sleep had been interrupted. Although the kiss was good.

'' I finished all the work so can we go home, please? I'm tired, I want to sleep.''

'' Who said that we're going to sleep?'' He smirked evily.

'' You know, I don't have your stamina.''

'' Hnn...Of course. Fine, I'll let you sleep tonight.''

'' Really? Yay!''

'' For half an hour.''

'' Kyoya! I mean it , I need to sleep.''

'' You will sleep after sex.''

'' Actually , I want to sleep before sex.'' She pouted. '' Kyoya, if you don't let me sleep I won't come to your house. I will sleep at my own.''

Kazumi said , crossing her arms.

'' I have a waffle with chocolate at home.''

'' Then what are we doing here?! Let's go home now, chocolate is waiting for me , I can't let it wait any longer.''

She said , running to the door.

_'' Did she even remember why we're going home?'' _The skylark thought.

'' Oh, chocolate, love of my life , wait for me , I'm coming!'' Kazumi said cheerfully , her mind was already at the waffle.

_'' Obviously , not.'' _The cloud guardian let out an evil smile...


End file.
